Intruding Thoughts :: A Cirque Du Freak Tale ::
by Phantomgrlofopera
Summary: Lara Crepsely has been in search for her vampiric father for years,until one day she is thrust into the War of the Scars. OC/ Gannen. Go read the sequel, WE ALL FALL DOWN if you liked this story!
1. Beginnings

_**Intruding Thoughts A Cirque Du Freak Tale**_

_**Background **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Name: Lara Crepsley**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Appearance: Long, curly brownish/red hair, enticing blue eyes, slender, about 5'5**_

_**Bio: Private Catholic School Student, Ballerina, and Horse Jockey**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lara Crepsley is a young catholic student, in search for a man known as Larten Crepsley. Alone and abandoned, the story begins with her journey to the Cirque Du Freak. She must travel far and wide to find this man, only to be sent off on even more journeys and quests once she finds him. So come in, take a seat….let the story begin! **_


	2. Reunions & Little People

**Intruding Thoughts: A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

**

* * *

**

The streets of my small, not-so humble town were unusually quiet tonight. Dimmed lights showed the way into the old, run-down theatre. My grasp on the ticket tightened as I walked inside. Only the light from a lone candle lit the lobby of this abandoned place.

"Good evening." Said a deep voice from behind. Spinning around, I faced a rather tall man, dressed in a red circus uniform. He grinned down at me, giving me the chills. "Are we here to see the show?"

"Yes, sir." I answered politely. He nodded and took the ticket out of my hand. "But, I am also looking for someone."

The man leaned down, showing his entire face. "And who might that be?"

"Larten Crepsley." I answered firmly. The man cocked an eyebrow at me, as if he were in some sort of deep thought.

"Come this way, my dear." He said gently, patting me on the back and leading me out to the back of the theatre, where most of the performers lived. He led me into his trailer. "Now, I'm afraid Ms…."

"My name is Lara," I said softly. "Lara Crepsley."

The man you later found out was called Mr. Hibernus Tall, sat silently, as if he had not a clue on what to do. He gently took my hand, startling me quite a bit.

"My dear, are you related to Larten?" He asked in a hushed voice. I nodded and looked down, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"I need to know where my father is, please." I said firmly, pushing back the tears. Mr. Tall said nothing only smiled and looked to the door.

"Come in Desmond, meet my guest!" He said gleefully. I laughed at his words, but was hushed when a small man walked into the trailer. He was grinning also, but something worried me about this man. He noticed me immediately and came to kiss your hand.

"And who might you be?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Lara Crepsley, sir." I answered softly. He looked stunned and glanced at Mr. Tall, who nodded. He looked back to me and smiled.

"I never knew Larten had a child." Mr. Tall said to himself, though he was looking at me. I blushed and looked to the ground smiling. "Now, would you like to meet your father?"

"Is he not here, sirs?" I asked politely. They shook their heads and I sighed. I had waited for so long to meet him, and now he was gone again. Mr. Tall patted my back and looked to the man named Desmond Tiny.

"Will you take her to him, Desmond?" He asked. Mr. Tiny looked as if he were in deep thought and kept silent for a moment. Suddenly he jumped up from his seat and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up.

"What will you do to see him?" He asked, giddy like a school girl.

"Anything sir!" I answered in a hopeful tone. He smiled and led me out of the trailer. There were 4 little people in robes standing before me, not saying a word. "Where is he sir?"

"Vampire Mountain, my dear, and please, call me Desmond." He said, pulling me away from the trailer, into the darkness of the forest behind the theatre.

It had been 2 years since that fateful night. Desmond had taken me under his wing, becoming my mentor. He took me all over the world to train with vampires and vampaneze alike. I hated how the two similar races hated each other, but it was not my place to change that. Desmond gave me shelter, kept me warm on cold nights, and placed food in my belly. Even though he was so good to me, there were times when I just hated the way he was, and the things he did. He loved death, mayhem, and chaos, like mortals loved sex and money. He was very strange to me, even after 2 years alongside him. But still, he was good to me, and he gave me expensive gifts. Just the other day he brought me a diamond necklace that outstood the "Hope Diamond". He gave me furs and gowns, and you thought it was silly to waste money on such things. But I did like them…a lot.

Now, I finally stand in front of Vampire Mountain, as the sun sets off in the distance. Even in the daylight, this place gives me the creeps. Desmond and his little people stood beside me, silent. Suddenly me felt a hand pull on my blouse.

"I can't let you see the rest of the journey, fate would not approve." Desmond said, letting go of my blouse. I cocked an eyebrow his way, making him laugh. He pulled me down to his face and burped a toxic, smelly gas into my face, knocking me to the forest earth, unconscious.

I woke to find that I was lying on a stone floor, the noise of arguments and anger not too far away. I sat up slowly, a headache forming from the disgusting gas Desmond had breathed into me. I gently brushed the dirt of my white blouse and riding pants, checking to see if my guns and swords were still on me.

_Whew….still there!_

The clatter going on behind me had stopped, and I turned to find an entire clan of war-trodden vampires, staring at me. I slowly got up and looked for Desmond, who sat high above the others, on what seemed to be a throne. He smiled and summoned me forward. The vampires, stares didn't cease.

"I would like you all to meet my latest project." He said, nodding towards me. I quietly made my way through the group, hoping none of them were hungry. "Miss Lara Crepsley."

The crowd began to whisper to each other, glancing at me and talking nervously. Through all the clatter I heard footsteps approach me, and I turned to see a man I had longed to see.

"Lara?" Larten Crepsley asked, walking up to me slowly. He looked shocked and confused.

"F…..father?" I stuttered, not being able to move from where I stood. I felt him embrace you tightly. I felt a stir of happiness grow within me as my long lost father embraced me. "It's good to see you."

"Oh, I do love these moments...now, where was I?" Desmond said, making the two of us pull apart. My father smiled down at me and looked back up to Desmond, who carried on with his words of wisdom. "One of the hunters is absent, so I'll not name him. If the other two head for the cave of lady Evanna, they'll probably run into him along the way. If not, his chance to play an active part in the future will pass, and it will boil down to that lone pair."

"And they are..." Said an elderly vampire in a tense tone. Mr. Tiny glanced at a young man standing beside my father.

"The hunters must be Larten Crepsley and his assistant Darren Shan." He answered simply, as all eyes fell on the two. Father boldly stepped forth and looked to Desmond.

"I relish the chance to hunt down the Vampaneze Lord." He said sternly. The boy named Darren Shan stepped up behind my father and said,

"Me too."

The rest of the night went by quickly, Desmond speaking with the other angry vampires, and also with me. He told the vampires that non-vampires must play a part in the hunt, looking over at me. Desmond assigned me a part to the hunt, alongside my father and Darren Shan. Once he finished speaking with everyone, he jumped down off the throne, pecked me on the cheek and left Vampire Mountain.

Once he was gone father took me out of the great hall and into a smaller cavern. He told the young boy, Darren and a little person named Harkat who could talk! to get some rest. They nodded and went off to their own caverns, as father took to me very own. Once inside, I saw that someone had prepared a bed, and some food, just for me. Before me could say anything, father had me locked in a warm embrace.

"Oh praise the gods Lara, you're alive!" He said, through muffled tears. I cried along with him, burying my face into his chest. He gently picked me up and placed me inside the coffin, lowering himself in as well. That day, Father and I were reunited….in a coffin!

* * *

Whelp..here it is! The fixed begining of my favorite series!! Yay!!


	3. Vancha March & Lady Evanna

_**Intruding Thoughts A Cirque Du Freak Tale**_

**Alrighty folks thanks to everyone who reviewed! Many people have asked me to write the story in Lara's POV instead of yours, so this chapter and the rest will be in her POV! Hope you don't get confused!**

**The mountain pass gave way as the four of us Larten, Harkat, Darren, and I journeyed from Vampire Mountain. It was refreshing to be away from all of the sweaty, smelly vampires, and just relax in the fresh air. The first few weeks I spent most of my time getting to know everyone. Soon I became good friends with them all. Father told me much about his past and taught me most of his fighting skills. Darren became a close friend who was there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to. Harkat was a strange little fellow but he was kind and generous to me.**

**We kept a steady pace, covering many miles each night, Father carrying me as I drifted off to sleep. It was hard for me to adjust to working at night, sleeping during the day. It was cold once as we left the mountain, but as we wound our way down the range it became warmer as we came closer to the lowlands. **

**One evening, we knew we had a fight on our hands. That day I had taken Darren to get some new clothes, because he had finally outgrown all of them. As I paid for the items at the register, a tall, slender man came into the shop. He asked for guns, and other weapons, and acted very strange, as if he were trying to keep from being caught. As Darren handed the clothes to the cashier, his markings came into view. The man stared at the markings and scowled. It suddenly hit me.**

_**Oh shit…a hunter!**_

**After Darren and I had left we ran back to meet the others, who were fast asleep under the trees. Father planned out an attack for the very next day, figuring the hunters would attack by daylight. And he was right.**

**There was more than one man on our hands; they came to a stand ten or twelve feet away from us. There was a long pause, until the sound of a gun being cocked came our way.**

**"Now!" Father roared, as he sprang to his feet and attacked the human next to him. I sprang up also and found that two of the hunters were standing around me. They smirked as they saw that I was a young woman, stepping closer and closer to me. I laughed and pulled out my pistols, shooting both of them in the head. **

**"You're just a kid," I heard from the distance. I turned to see Darren dodging the knife of the man I had seen at the store. **

**"No," Darren disagreed, jabbing him with his sword. "I'm much more." He slashed the human once more, but unfortunately it didn't finish him. He grinned a ghastly grin and held up grenade in his right hand. Darren backed away slowly and everyone hushed.**

**"Tell your foul vampire partner and that grey-skinned monster to let my companion go or I'll---"**

**There was a sharp whistling noise coming through the trees to my right. Something struck the grenade and sent it flying from the human's hand. He yelled and grabbed for another one, but was interrupted by another whistling noise. A shiny, multi-pointed object hit the man right in the forehead. He fell back with a grunt and became still. The object in his head was a golden throwing star— a shuriken.**

**"Only ever turn your back on a corpse!" The stranger said, jumping down from the trees and striding towards Darren. "Didn't Vanez Blane teach you that?"**

**"I….forgot," Darren said shyly, taken aback to say anything else. The vampire--- he had to be a vampire--- was a man of medium height, burly, with reddish skin and died green hair. He wore no shoes and his clothes were made of animal skins that had been crudely stitched together. **

**"I'll have my shuriken back thank you," the vampire said to the dead human, prying it out of his head, cleaning it off, and placing it on his belt of other shurikens. He turned and greeted himself to Darren, who seemed to already know who he was.**

**"Vancha March," He said, bowing his head. "It's an honor to meet you."**

**"Likewise!" he replied cheerfully.**

**"Vancha!" Larten boomed, tearing his protective eye cloth off his face, clasping Vancha's shoulders. "What are you doing here, sire? I thought you were farther north."**

**"I was," He replied. "But there was nothing happening so I cut south. I'm heading for Lady Evanna's"**

**"We are too," Darren said.**

**"I figured as much. I've been trailing you for the last couple of nights." Vancha told us. He turned to glance at me as I placed my pistols back in their sheaths. A grin appeared on his face, as he strode up to me. "And who might this be."**

**I smiled and shook his outreached hand. "Lara Crepsley, sire."**

**He turned to Father and gave him a confused glare. Larten nodded and the vampire known as Vancha looked back at me. He smiled and kissed my hand, making me blush.**

**"You never told me about this, Larten." He said to Father. "I thought we couldn't have kids!"**

**"Perhaps Lady Evanna can give us some light on this," Father answered with a smile. I never knew vampires could not sire children, Mr. Tiny had never told me about that. **

**_Does that mean I'm not a human? Do I have a real mother? Why didn't Desmond tell me about this?_**

**I felt confused and lost at that moment, pondering on all the questions running through my head. As nightfall came the other set up camp, as I wondered off to think. Once you returned Vancha had fallen asleep and the others were quietly eating.**

**"He's a Vampire Prince?" Darren asked Father as I sat down beside him. **

**"He is," Larten smiled, handing me a loaf of bread. I doubted what he said, but shook off the thought. It wasn't my place to debate that.**

**At dusk, we left the humans where they lay and headed off to Lady Evanna's. It was a long trek but the other's made it worth while. Vancha March was very strange, and quite the pervert. I had never met anyone like him! He wouldn't eat cooked meat or drink anything but fresh water, milk, and blood. His clothes were made from animal hides of ones he hunted. He was also the most traditional of the vampires. He believed that all vampires are descended from wolves, and once a vampire died, they would turn into a wolf. Vancha wouldn't sleep in a coffin--- he said they were to comfortable! He thought that living rough was ideal and strange at the same time. He also had a great interest in dreams, thinking that the future was mapped out of our dreams. He practiced fighting with Darren every night and helped him grow stronger and sharper.**

**A bright, full moon was shining the night we reached lady Evanna's. A small pond that was crystal clear, glowing a faint white color from the light of the moon. There was a hill on the other side of the pond, and beyond that was the dark entrance of a cave. As we passed the pond I heard the sound of croaking. Darren and I stopped, alarmed, but Vancha smiled and said, "Frogs. They're alerting Evanna. They'll stop once she tells them it's safe."**

**Moments later the frogs stopped, and we walked in quiet again. Father warned me to not step on the frogs as we skirted the edge of the pond. Vancha told me of the frogs and the poison the held on their tongues. If they wrapped their tongues onto a person's arm or leg, death would arrive swiftly.**

**When we reached the entrance of the cave, Father and Vancha stopped. They sat down and laid down their packs, Vancha grabbing a bone and beginning to chew on it.**

**"Aren't we going in?" Darren asked.**

**"Not without being invited," Father replied. "Evanna doesn't take kindly to intruders."**

**"Isn't there a bell we can ring?" I asked, sitting next to Vancha. He stopped chewing his bone and gave my hand a squeeze, and said, "She is not a lady to be rushed. A friend of mine thought he'd enter the cave on the quiet once, to surprise her. He came back covered in warts!"**

**"Should we be here if she's that dangerous?" Darren asked worriedly.**

**"Evanna will not harm us," Mr. Crepsley assured Darren. "She has a quick temper, and its best not to rile her, but she would never kill one with vampire blood, unless provoked."**

**"Just make sure you don't call her a witch," Vancha told me, returning to his bone. We sat there for what seemed hours, until dozens of frogs—larger than those in the pond—came hopping out. They formed a circle around us and sat, blinking slowly, hemming us in. Moments later, a woman came out. **

**She was the ugliest, most unkempt woman I'd ever seen. She was short, with long dark untidy hair. She had lots of muscles ad thick strong legs, and she was extraordinarily hairy. And, instead of wearing clothes or animal hides, she wore ropes. Long, thick, yellow ropes wrapped around her chest and lower half.**

**"Vampires!" she screeched. "Always ugly, bloody vampires! Why don't handsome humans ever com a-calling?"**

**"They're probably afraid you'd eat them." Vancha laughed, hugging her. She hugged him back hard, lifting him up.**

**"My little Vancha," she cooed. "You've put on weight, sire."**

**"And you're uglier then ever, Lady" he grumbled, gasping for breath. I was shocked by his response, which was entirely rude!**

**"Vancha!" I scolded. He turned and laughed, as did Lady Evanna.**

**"Oh dear, aren't you sweet!" she said, patting me on the shoulder. "He's just saying that to please me." She giggled and turned to Father. "Larten."**

**"Evanna," he replied standing and bowing. **

**He's such a gentleman!**

**Then, without warning he kicked at her, but she was swift and grabbed his leg, twisting. He collapsed on the ground, and before he could react she jumped on his back and pulled his chin up sharply.**

**So much for being a gentleman…**

**"Surrender?" She yelled.**

**"Yes!" he said, his face reddening with pain.**

**"Wise boy." She laughed, kissing him on the forehead. She greeted everyone and invited us into her abode. Not even 2 minutes into her cave, Darren had already pissed her off.**

**"So," he said. "You're a witch, are you?"**

**Evanna spun around so she faced Darren, there faces almost touching. "What did you call me?" She hissed.**

**"Um…nothing….sorry…I didn't mean it. I---" **

**"You tow are to blame!" She hissed at Father and Vancha. "You told him I was a witch!"**

**"No, Evanna." Vancha said quickly.**

**"We told him not to call you that," Father assured her.**

**"I should gut the pair of you," Lady Evanna growled. "I would, too, if Darren and Lara weren't here."**

**Soon she had taken us further into the cave, giving us food and a place to sit. As Darren and I ate, a bunch of frogs hopped up and sat in formation. Evanna explained to Father that it was a gift from her to him, for giving him the long, ugly scar on his cheek. Soon I saw that on the backs of the frogs, a face was appearing. It was amazing, as if it were a part of the frogs.**

**It was the face of a woman, Arra Sails, Darren told me. She was father's old partner, and she had died before I could meet her. Father became silent and stared at the face on the frogs. His eyes were filled with sadness.**

**"Thank you Evanna." He whispered.**

**"No need," She said softly, turning to the rest of us. "I think we should leave him alone for a while. Come along."**

**Silently we followed her. Even Vancha was silent, stopping to grasp Father's shoulder. You quietly walked over to him, kissing him on cheek and leaving him alone with the nine frogs.**

**Evanna had prepared a feast for us, although it was only vegetables and fruit. It was good though, and enjoyable. Father joined us once we were finishing, arriving in a serious mood and saying little the rest of the night.**

**Although Evanna was repulsive, her home was not. It was luxurious, with soft feather beds, paintings on the cavern walls, candle lit lamps that cast a beautiful rosy glow over the place, and it was very charming. There were couches to lie on, fans to cool us, exotic fruits and wines. To the vampires, it seemed like a palace. To you, it reminded you of your old home.**

**After a nice nap on a feather bed, I spoke with Father and Evanna about my birth. She told me many strange things that were quite confusing at first, but as time moved on; I began to realize the truth.**

**Desmond Tiny and Father had struck a deal years ago. Once, Father had fallen in love with a human woman, and loved her very dearly. But soon he found that he could not sire children, and she left him. So, Mr. Tiny did Father a favor, making him a child. And that child was me.**

**"You were given to the young woman," Lady Evanna explained. "And from there, the rest is history."**

**I was thankful for Evanna's words and glad to know the truth. I thanked her and fell back asleep on her comfortable beds. Father went to speak with Vancha and the others, to explain the truth of my birth. After a while of failing to fall asleep, I went to sit with the others. I found that Vancha was sleeping on a bed.**

**"I thought you only slept on the floors." Darren remarked, as you giggled.**

**"Ordinarily," he agreed. "But it'd be impolite to refuse another's hospitality, especially when your host is the Lady of the Wilds."**

**"Why do you call her a lady? Is she a princess?" Darren asked, sitting up.**

**Vancha laughter filled the cave. "Do you hear that, lady? The boy thinks you're a princess!"**

**"What's so strange about that?" she asked. "Don't all princesses look like this?"**

**"More like Lara, unless they're beneath Paradise." Vancha said, chuckling. I blushed and looked to Evanna who was scowling at Vancha. "No, she is more regal and important than any mere princess."**

**"Why Vancha, that's almost flattering!" she cooed.**

**"I can flatter when I want," he said, breaking wind loudly. "And flutter too!"**

**"Gross!" You shouted, covering your nose. He laughed and burped, as you stuck your tongue out at him. The rest of the night was spent speaking with Evanna of the time to come, the hunt of the Lord of the Vampaneze is dawning, and much is in store for us.**

**The next day we filed out of her cave and circled around the pond. The others were solemn and seemed depressed, probably because of Evanna's words. We followed no particular direction the first night, only walking aimlessly through the darkness, saying nothing. Vancha finally broke the silence toward dawn as we made camp.**

**"Look at us!" he hooted, with laughter. "We've been moping all night like a bunch of sad souls at a funeral. What a bunch of idiots we've been!"**

**That night, the others babbled on about the quest, but I sat away from the group. I felt ill, as if there was a curse upon me. Evanna had given me an assortment of weapons, including a whip, a long sword, and some sort of potion. **

**"Use the potion in you most dire needs!" She told me as I left with the others.**

**As dawn came, I felt even more ill. My head ached with a horrid pain as if I were being stabbed in the skull. I became dizzy, the world around me a blur. I soon found that I was lying on the ground in pain, but was unable to cry for help. As the sun rose high in the sky, I drifted off into a deep, dark sleep.**


	4. Freaks & Vampaneze

_**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale :**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Hope you all enjoy this one!**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There was a silent darkness all around me. I could hardly breathe, let alone move. But I could feel. There was a very sharp pain in my right leg, and I had a splitting headache._

_**Lara?**_

_Someone was with me! I attempted to move, but it was no use. It only brought more pain to my leg and head._

_**She's waking!**_

_Was that Darren? My eyes shot open, bringing a burning pain. I saw Darren, Vancha, Father, Evanna, and Harkat, all leaning over me. I blinked, trying to stop the burning pain, as Father lifted me up._

"_Lara, how do you feel?" he asked worriedly, brining the palm of his hand to my forehead._

"_Like I've been poisoned," I said with a grunt. The others looked at each other with a guilty look on their faces._

"_Well, you have." Vancha said plainly._

"_Pardon?" I asked, eying the 5 of them._

"_It was one of my frogs," Evanna said calmly, too calmly. "They must have thought you were a threat."_

"_But I didn't see any frog, let alone hear one!" I complained._

"_I'm sorry Lara," Evanna replied, dully. "At least you have survived."_

"_Well, that's okay, I think," I answered, attempting to stand up. I didn't get far. The first step, I fell into Father's arms. The second, into a tree. The third, into Vancha's lap. It took many more steps and bruises to regain the strength in my legs. _

"_You don't think we should be tracking down the Vampaneze Lord?" Vancha asked, as I sat down in front of the camp fire beside Darren._

"_Our people have spent 6 years seeking him, without success," Father explained. "Of course we should keep our eyes peeled, but otherwise I believe we should go about our business as if we didn't exist."_

"_I don't like it," Vancha grunted. "Fate's a cruel mistress. What if destiny doesn't lead us to him?"_

"_Mr. Tiny said to follow our hearts," Father replied._

_Vancha threw his hands in the air. "Okay… we'll do it your way. But the rest of you will have to pick the course - as many women have attested, I'm a boundless cad who doesn't have a heart."_

_Father and I laughed to ourselves. Vancha smirked as I giggled, and Father turned to Darren. "Darren? Where would you like to go?"_

"_I'd like to see how Evra's doing," he answered. Later, I asked him who he was, he replied, saying that Evra was a snake boy in the Cirque Du Freak, and his best friend._

"_Good. Just last night I was wondering how my friend Hibernus Tall was up too. Harkat? Lara?" he asked turning to us._

_We nodded with approval, as Father planned out our trek. He telepathically got in touch with Mr. Tall, to find out exactly where the Cirque Du Freak was. The sun was heading our way, so we settled down to sleep. Darren and I were kept up by Lady Evanna's and Vancha's terrible snoring all day long._

_The next night, the 6 of us headed off to the Cirque Du Freak. Father told us it would take about 3 weeks to catch up with the freak show, which wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. After the first week, we reached civilization. I was relieved to finally see the lights, cars, hotels, restaurants, and most of all, the people! One night, after much begging, Darren and I booked a hotel room, in the center of the city. It was lovely to feel the soft feather beds and pillows, watch some TV, order pizza, and just chill. It had been over 2 years since I had done such a thing._

_Finally, after much walking, we made it to the Cirque. We arrived just as the show was ending, with snakes! Out of no where two large snakes appeared and began to spook the audience as the left their seats. Before the snakes could reach anyone, a young man and a small boy stepped in the way. OH, and one thing, the man, he was green! And scaly! He began controlling the snakes, as did the boy, as the audience left the building. Through the crowd Darren roared out to his friend._

"_Evra Von!"_

_The young man spun around. "Who's there?" he asked, looking around. Darren didn't reply, only walking into view of Evra Von. "Darren?" _

_I was glad to see that Darren had found his long time friend again, and was happy to meet him. I also met his little boy, Shancus, a darling little thing, just like his father. I met the rest of the cast, a wonderfully interesting bunch. _

_But the one I will remember always, would be Wulfy._

_The wolf man, or Wulfy, as I called him was the most dangerous and unpredictable of the Cirque Du Freak. The large, hairy, slouched man was the last of the cast I met. As Darren introduced me to him, he kept his distance from the wolf man, who growled from behind the steal bars of his cage. As our eyes met, he stopped, growling and moving. He seemed fixated on me, and watched as I moved along with Darren. _

"_Darren, is this normal?" I asked as we walked away, feeling the wolf man's eyes burning holes into my skin._

"_Not really," he said, looking worriedly back at the man behind the bars. Just as the two of us were about to turn a corner, I heard something from behind. I turned, to see the wolf man, stretching his arms out towards me. He then began to whine. Like a dog. He cried out to me, stretching his arms through the bars. I looked back at Darren, who mouthed "NO". I smirked and strutted over to the hairy man. The closer I got, the less his whining became. Father, Vancha, Truska the bearded lady who knew Vancha, Harkat, and Mr. Tall came up from behind Darren._

"_Lara," Father warned, stepping towards me. Mr. Tall stopped him, a wide grin on his face. Before I knew it, I was inches away from the wolf man's out-stretched hands. Calmly, I place my right hand into his, the whining stopping immediately. Seeing that he wouldn't do me any harm, I placed my left hand into his. A smile crept to his face and mine, as the others only gasped in return._

"_Hello there," I whispered to the creature, who barked in a funny sort of way, like he was trying to speak. I laughed, taking my right hand out of his, and attempting to cup his chin. He was startled by my movement, and jumped back. "It's alright, I won't hurt ya!"_

_He slowly made his way back to you, letting you scratch his chin, keeping him at ease. The others inched up closer to me and the wolf man, curiosity I suppose._

"_Amazing, I've never seen him react this way before!" Mr. Tall said, coming up to you. The wolf man took no notice, as I kept scratching his chin. _

"_I think he likes you!" Darren said sarcastically. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, grinning and turning back to the wolf man. He whined again, since I had stopped, and came closer to the bars._

"_I'll call you Wulfy, okay?" I asked, cupping his chin. He barked in response, making me giggle. Everyone else went on with their business and left me and Darren alone, back to taking a tour of the place. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My tent was between Darren's and Father's, a very comfortable one indeed. There was a soft bed waiting for me, along with a warm meal, a bath, and some fresh clothes Desmond had sent for me._

"_And who might you be tormenting now?" I asked through the cell phone Desmond had given me to keep in touch with._

"_Oh the usual, the rich, the beautiful, the miserable." He answered with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and slipped into the warm, lavender scented bath._

"_Typical Desy, typical." I said, smirking at the nickname I had given him. I knew how much he hated it, so I used it as often as I could._

"_Each time you call me that, another person dies!" he threatened, a scream coming from the background._

"_Ohhhh…touchy are we?" I joked. Another scream came from the background. "Okay, okay, calm yourself."_

"_Party pooper!" he joked, one last scream ringing through the phone._

"_Anyway, I need to ask you something." I said softly, enjoying my bath._

"_Mhmmm…" _

"_Why didn't you tell me that vampire's couldn't have children?" I said. "And why didn't you tell me that you created me!"_

"_I knew you would find out in time," he explained. "It would be too much for you to handle!"_

"_And since when do you care what a human can and cannot handle?" I asked._

"_You're not fully human; you're a half vampire," he said, "So there, ha!"_

_So that's why he cares for me so much…I'm his creation and I'm not human._

"_Well then Mister Smarty Pants!" I joked. "I should be going, I need some beauty sleep!"_

"_Like you need it," he mumbled as I shut the phone. As annoying and cruel as Desmond was, I enjoyed talking with him. It was entertaining!_

_One night, as Darren and I went in search for Father, we overheard a strange conversation._

"_I wish you would not do this," Hibernus said to Evanna, who was dressed in a black cloak. "The vampires have been good friends to us. We should help them."_

"_We cannot take sides, Hibernus," Evanna replied. "It is not our place to decide the twists of fate."_

"_Still," he muttered. "To meet these others and talk with them…I don't like it."_

_**Others?**_

"_We must remain neutral," she insisted. "We have neither allies nor foes among the creatures of the night. If you or I took sides, we could destroy everything. As far as we're concerned, both must be equal, neither good nor bad."_

"_You are correct," he said with a sigh. "I have spent too long with Larten. I'm letting my friendship for him cloud my judgment."_

"_There's nothing wrong with befriending theses beings," Evanna said. "But we must not get personally involved, not until the future unravels and we have to."_

_With that, she kissed Hibernus on the cheek and slipped away out of camp. Darren and I looked at each other worriedly, then looking in the direction of Evanna. Taking off our shoes, and snuck off to follow the witch._

_As we got further, I could hear the soft sounds of conversation. There were several people ahead of us, but they were speaking in hushed tones, and we were too far to hear what they were saying. I let Darren go further, if I got any closer they might have caught my scent, and waited for him to return. _

_I will always remember the look on Darren's face when he returned. I said nothing, until we reached back to camp. The second we got into my tent, which was nearest to the forest, Darren let it out._

"_She's meeting with a group of VAMPANEZE!" he screeched. I stared shocked, as Darren paced back and forth. "What do we do?"_

"_We must find Father and Vancha, now!" I said, pulling Darren out of the tent and over to Vancha's tent. Thankfully, Father was with him, and was Harkat._

"_We shouldn't have trusted her," Darren snarled, as I sank to my knees, still panting for air from the run back. The others were startled, but as much as they were when Darren told them what we had seen._

_Vancha let out a stream of curses, angry with Evanna. Father was calm as usual, but the rest of us were on our edges._

"_We should attack," Vancha grumbled. I nodded, as did Darren and Harkat, but Father protested._

"_I don't think this is wise," he muttered. But, it was settled, we were going to get theses vampaneze, before they could get us._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The plan was to close in on the group from four angles, to make them think there were more of us. I brought my wipe given to me by Evanna, and my lovely twin pistols. When we reached our destination, we separated, Vancha and I to the left, the others to the right. _

_The vampaneze and Evanna were still in the clearing, talking softly. The moon was shining brightly, right down on them, as I waited for Vancha's cue. I heard a sharp whistling to my right, and saw the fighting had begun._

_They were quick to react, as I jumped out of the trees, firing my bullets into a vampaneze's chest. He fell dead to the ground, as more came hissing towards me. I cracked the wipe, wrapping it around a large bulky man's throat, tightening it, until he fell to the ground._

_I turned to see Evanna, silently watching the fight around her, as if nothing was wrong. As if it was all just a game. She turned to see me staring at her, and bided me to come to her. I quickly made my way over, standing in front of the ugly witch._

"_You fight well my dear," she said, not looking at my face, but somewhere, off in the distance._

"_Thanks," I mumbled._

"_I know you don't want to hear from me," she began. "But I'm going to tell you anyway. You see that servant over there?"_

_I looked over and saw the small man in white robes. "Yes."_

"_Well, would you like to hear a secret?" she asked with a giggle. Suddenly she was up against me, inches from my face. She whispered something so horrid, so terrible I fell back. She laughed at me, as I stumbled away. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Father was intruiging; he really knew how to use his knives! I watched him for a moment, interrupted by a thump on the back of my head. I hit the ground with a moan, clutching the back of my head. I looked to see the largest of the group, standing above me._

"_Hey kitty, wanna play?" he joked, leaning down towards me. Just as he was about to reach my face, I swung my leg right up into his groin. He fell back, clutching down there, as I rose from the ground. "You bitch!"_

_The rest of the group paused to watch, startled by his words. I could hear Father growl and saw Vancha clentch his fists. I smirked, knowing he was about to die. I aimed a pistol to his head, only making him laugh. _

"_You think you could hit me with that, huh kitty?" he said, whipping out his long knife._

"_Yes, I do," I answered with a laugh. "This bullet will hit your skull so fast; your hand won't even twitch. You'll be paralyzed from the neck down, now what do you think about that you piece of shit?"_

_He growled and made for a move, but was stopped by your silver bullet entering the front of his skull. He fell dead to the ground, as I laughed. I turned to see the fighting had resumed, and checked to see if there was anyone else. _

_Indeed, there was._

"_Lara! Get over here quick!" Vancha snarled. "Two are getting away. We have to- Charna's Guts!" he yelled, dodging the axe of his opponent. I looked to see a slender vampaneze and the servant heading the other way._

"_Oh no you don't!" I screamed, chasing after them. The vampaneze turned, to show a handsome face. The first I had seen in a long while. I stopped, as he drew out his sword. I dropped my pistols to the ground._

"_Why do you do that, child?" he asked, in a deep voice._

"_I have no sword," I answered. "It wouldn't be fair to fight you with them. But that sure as hell doesn't mean I won't fight you!"_

_I ran as fast as my legs would go, jumping over the vampaneze, punching him square in the face. He fell back, as I walked over to the servant, pulling out my wipe. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was a man. He backed away, but stopped short suddenly._

_I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, as I spun to see the vampaneze jabbing me with his sword. I cracked my wipe against his face, making him pull his sword out of me and drop it to the ground. I picked it up, and held it to his neck as he lye on the ground. He said nothing, only stared into my eyes. It was almost entrancing. I collected myself and brought the sword up above my head. I saw Vancha come through the trees, staring the man I had below me. Suddenly a look of shock came across his ugly face_

"_No! Lara, STOP!" I heard from my left. I looked to see Vancha, running our way. I stopped, confused. Vancha pulled me away, staring at the vampaneze, who stared back, wide eyed. I was confused, why was Vancha pulling me away? Did he know this creep?_

_Suddenly the vampaneze and his servant turned and flitted away, a smirk on the slim, vampaneze's face. I turned and slapped Vancha right across the face, angry as hell._

"_Why'd you let him get away!" I asked, shoving him against a tree. He kept his gaze to the ground, as I glared angrily at him. "Don't you know who that servant was!"_

"_No." he said softly, keeping his gaze to the ground._

"_That was the Vampaneze Lord, Vancha, don't you get it!" I whispered into his ear, a look of shock and grief coming across his face. "Why did you let them go?"_

_Father appeared through the clearing, a look of anger across his face. Darren and Harkat came up behind him. They had seen what Vancha did. They saw him pull me away, before I could kill the handsome vampaneze._

"_Why?" Father asked, hands bunching into fists. Vancha sank to the ground in front of me, distraught and sad._

"_I couldn't stop him," Vancha whispered._

"_What?" I roared. "I had him, Vancha! I could have stopped him but you pulled me away! What the hell was that all about!"_

"_I'm sorry Lara," he whispered. "But I couldn't let you kill him."_

"_Why? Do you know that vampaneze?" I spat at him._

"_His name is Gannen Harst," Vancha said in a low, broken voice. "He's my brother."_


	5. Rum & Partings

**_Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale :_**

_Thanks to all my readers! I have enjoyed getting reviews/emails/messages from everyone! Hope you enjoy this episode!_

* * *

_For a long time nothing was said. We all stared in shock at the Vampire Prince, whose eyes were fixed on the ground. I stood away from the rest of them, standing so they could only see part of my angry face. As the clouds drifted away from the moon, Vancha began to speak._

"_My real name's Vancha Harst," he said. "I changed it when I became a vampire. Gannen's a year or two younger than me-or is it the other way around? It's been so long I can't remember. We were very close growing up. We did everything together-including joining the vampaneze."_

"_The vampaneze who blooded us was an honest man and a good teacher. He told us exactly what our lives would be like. He explained their ways and beliefs; how they look upon themselves as the guardians of history by keeping alive the memories they drank from." Vancha explained. "He said vampaneze killed when they drank, but did it swiftly and painlessly."_

_Darren snorted. "That makes it okay?"_

"_To the vampaneze, yes," Vancha replied._

"_How can you…" Darren said, ready to explode._

_Father stopped him with a soft wave of his hand. "This is not the time for a moral debate."_

"_Or story time," I grumbled._

"_There's not a whole lot more to tell," Vancha said, glancing towards me. "Gannen and I were blooded as half-vampaneze. We served together for a few years as assistants. I couldn't accustom myself to the killing. So I quit."_

"_As simply as that?" Father asked skeptically._

"_No," Vancha said. "The vampaneze normally don't permit assistants to live if they choose to part company with the clan. No vampaneze will kill one of his own, but the law doesn't apply to a half-vampaneze. My master should have killed me when I said I wanted out."_

"_Gannen saved me. He pleaded for my life. When that failed, he said our master would have to kill him also. In the end my life was spared but I was warned to avoid all vampaneze in the future including Gannen, whom I never saw again until tonight."_

_Vancha explained the rest, but my mind was else-where. I looked off into the distance, in the direction where the vampaneze known as Gannen and the Vampaneze Lord ran away. As angry as I was, I couldn't help but think about that handsome face. It was hard, being surrounded by ugly beings all of the time. When the slightest bit of beauty showed itself, you wanted it more than anything._

_**Gannen's not even that handsome…but compared to these guys, he's a God! No Lara, he's the enemy, don't think that way!**_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Evanna come through the trees, throwing Darren something. It was a thumb! His thumb! I had missed the whole scene; Darren must have had it cut off by one of the vampaneze. She scolded Darren for snooping, also looking over at me._

"_That goes for you too, Lara," she said. "Snoops don't deserve special favors."_

_There were plenty of things I could have said, but I kept my cool and remained turned away from the group. Vancha and Father stitched back the thumb, as I sat down by a tree, away from them. Harkat came to sit with me, trying to ease my anger towards Vancha._

_On the way back to the Cirque Du Freak, Vancha was inconsolable. He demanded a bottle of brandy, then locked himself away in a small trailer and refused to answer Darren, Father, and Harkat's calls. He blamed himself for the escape of the vampaneze lord. He was as angry at himself as you were at him._

_As we were getting ready for sleep, we heard an angry bellow. Hurrying through the camp, we found Vancha on the outskirts, tearing off his clothes, and an empty bottle of brandy on the ground beside him, screaming at the rising sun. "Roast me!" he challenged it. "I don't care! Do your worst! See if I give a-"_

"_Vancha!" Father snapped. "What are you doing?"_

_Vancha whirled around, snatching up the bottle, pointing it at Father as if it were a knife. "Stay away! I'll kill you if you try to stop me!"_

_Father came to a halt. He seemed to know better than mess with a drunken vampire. Darren was stopped as well._

"_This is stupid sire," Father said. "Come inside. We will find you another bottle of brandy and help you drink-"_

"_To the health of the vampaneze lord!" Vancha shrieked crazily._

"_Sire, this is madness," Father said._

"_Aye," Vancha agreed, almost sad. "But this is a mad world, Larten. Because I pulled Lara away, the Vampaneze Lord has escaped."_

_Father was silent._

"_Dying wont help, Vancha." Harkat said. "I should know."_

"_It won't help," Vancha agreed. "But it will punish, and I deserve to be punished. How can I face my fellow Princes and Generals after this? Better I die than linger and shame us all."_

"_So you plan on letting the sun fry your ass?" I asked, the first words I had said since I had yelled at him earlier that night._

"_Aye," he chuckled._

"_You're a coward," I sneered, as Darren came and stood beside me._

_Vancha's expression changed. "Take heed Lara Crepsley, I'm in the mood to crack some skulls before I die."_

"_And a fool," Darren pitched in. Vancha growled at the young boy._

"_Who gave you the right to quit? What makes you think you can abandon the quest and damn us all?" I spat at the angry, drunken prince._

"_What are you talking about?" he stammered, confused. "I'm no longer part of this quest. It's up to the rest of you now."_

"_Oh, don't be stupid," I spat. "For all we know it could be you who saves the clan!"_

_Vancha stood there silently, pondering over my words. After a few moments he sighed and stumbled towards me. I caught and steadied him; patting him on the back._

"_I've been an idiot, haven't I?" he groaned._

"_Yea," I agreed, leading him back to the shade, where we slept until the sun began to set._

* * *

_The next night we gathered in Mr. Tall's tent. Vancha drank mug after mug of coffee, desperate to cure his hangover. We debated over our next move and decided that we should leave the Cirque. Darren and I wanted to stay longer, but our destiny lay elsewhere. Thankfully, Evanna would not be traveling with us. I was sick of hearing all of her bad and gloomy news, she made me depressed. Darren told me that he didn't miss the short, hairy, ugly witch, agreeing that her predictions only brought gloom into our lives._

_Vancha wanted to depart us, to head back to Vampire Mountain and tell the Princes everything that had happened. He also needed to tell them about his brother, Gannen, the handsome vampaneze I had almost killed._

_Hibernus met us at the edge of camp as we were about to leave. He said his humble goodbyes and an embrace for me, warning all of us of dark times ahead. "I want you to know that there will always be a home for all of you here at the Cirque Du Freak."_

"_Thanks so much!" I said cheerfully, giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. After he left I turned to see Vancha pouting at me._

"_Why don't you do that to me?" he whined leaning over towards me. I laughed and leaned back, trying to get away from his awful breath._

"_Because he has manners," I said, sticking out my tongue like a child. He stuck his tongue back, making the two of us look like 4 year olds._

"_Well!" Vancha boomed after the two of us had finished." Time I was off. It's a long trek to Vampire Mountain, even when flitting."_

_We all shook Vancha's hand, and though I tried to get away, he stole a kiss as well. Darren seemed to feel miserable leaving our red-skinned friend, and I patted his back for reassurance._

"_Cheer up," he said laughing at Darren's gloomy face. "I'll be back before you know it!" he said, saluting and flitting away._

"_And then there were 4," Father said, glancing over at me._

"_Back where we started a few months ago," Darren stated._

"_We had a destination then," Harkat noted with a nod. "Where are we going…this time?"_

_We all looked to Father for an answer._

_He simply shrugged and picked up his bags. "We can decide later. For now, let is simply walk."_

_Darren, Harkat, and I shrugged and picked up our own bags, hoisting them onto our backs. We spared the Cirque Du Freak one last glance, then faced the cold, unwelcoming darkness and set forth to face our dangerous foes._


	6. Dreams & Meetings

**Intruding Thoughts :: A Cirque Du Freak Tale ::**

* * *

_The world was silent, nothing stirred around me. I looked around to find nothing, only sand. Suddenly I felt breathing on the back of my neck, and I spun around to see no one there._

_Who's there?_

_Nothing. I sighed and kept walking through the vast desert, hoping to see someone. Anyone. There was a whisper in my ear, it was a man._

_Lara, come here, please, I need you._

_Who's there?!_

_Please Lara, come to me._

_Who are you? Where are you?_

_Lara, why won't you come to me, I love you, please come._

_

* * *

_

I woke to the sound of cars and horns. I looked around at the hotel room, wondering why the hell I was here, and sat up. It had been a long, hard couple days, searching all over the city for the vampaneze. We had found nothing, and I was beginning to get anxious. I was starting to miss my old life; catholic private school from 8 to noon, ballet practice until 5, and then a nice ride on the horses at night. I had had a great life, but I gave it all up for Father.

When I went into the kitchen, I found that Darren was up and about. I felt bad for the lad, he had to go to some dumb school, since he was so young. Thankfully I was 18, and I didn't have to go anywhere. Though the thought of college did thrill me.

"Morning Darren!" I said with a smile as I strutted into the kitchen.

"Morning," he muttered, grabbing a bit to eat. I laughed to myself and sat down at the kitchen table beside him.

"Cheer up bud," I said with an arm around him. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"I guess," he moaned. I laughed again and stood to get something to eat. Looking at the clock I saw that it was about eight.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" I asked with a grin. He frowned and got up from his seat, walking over to me.

"You're so lucky your 18," he said, grabbing his book bag and heading out the door. I watched him run out the hotel as fast as he could, hoping his day would go well.

About two hours later, Harkat woke up and I fed him something to eat. We sat around for a few hours watching TV, wondering how Darren's day was going. At noon, I went to grab a bite to eat, and realized that Darren had forgotten his lunch. Quickly I dressed into a pair of jeans and a nice blouse, and made my way over to Mahler's School.

As I entered the large, modern school I met the man who had come to take Darren here in the first place; Mr. Blaws.

"Welcome Ms…eh…do forgive me I seem to have forgotten your name," the short, pudgy man said. I smiled and politely shook his outstretched hand.

"It's Ms. Vur Horston, I'm Darren's sister," I said politely, remembering to use the name Father had given him.

"Ah, thank you. Now what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Darren forgot his lunch," I explained.

"Ah, I see, well he's in English class right now," the man said. "But I guess you can go give it to him."

The halls were quiet, but I could hear the teachers and student inside the classrooms. As I turned a corner, I heard Darren's voice, which seemed rather excited.

"I did leave you a going-away present," I heard him say, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"The tree!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice reply.

_Wait just a tick…I know that voice._

"Debbie?"

"Lara?" my old friend asked as I turned the corner. I saw her standing outside a classroom. Debbie ran over and gave a warm hug, laughing with joy as well. "Oh my god, you look beautiful!"

"So do you!!" I said with a laugh, hugging her again. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to, where have you been?" she asked.

"Traveling with my dad," I said, looking at Darren. "And him too."

Debbie glanced over to Darren, and then back at me.

"You two," she began; confused.

"Are brother and sister," I said, ending her sentence quickly. She stared wide-eyed at the two of you with her mouth open.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"Mhmmm," Darren said, eyeing me funny. I smiled and patted Debbie on the back, as I handed Darren his lunch.

"You left this on the kitchen counter," I said smirking at him, as I began to head back down the hallway. "I guess I should leave you two to your class, see ya at 5 Darren!"

It was 3 when Darren came running into the hotel room.

"I got a date! I got a date!!!" he shrieked as he jumped over me and onto the couch.

"Huh?" I muttered, looking up from my Stephen King book. He grinned and threw off his shoes.

"With Debbie!" he answered.

"WHAT!!!!!"

"What's wrong with that?" Darren asked.

"She's your teacher!!!!! Darren, come on, I've known this girl since I was 6…" I said.

"And I dated her when I was 13," he replied, interrupting me.

"What?!" I said, throwing the book onto the coffee table.

"Yea, we met 13 years ago, when I was still human," he explained, glancing book. "And we dated for a while."

"Wow, well, have fun, I guess," I said, confused for a moment. Darren smiled and went to take a shower, as I headed towards the kitchen. Harkat was there, looking for something, and I sat down at the table to eat some fruit.

"Doesn't this seem a little…too coincidental?" he asked randomly to me.

"Hmmm?"

"About Debbie," he replied, grabbing a pear and sitting down beside me at the table. "Of all schools you could have gone to…all the teachers in the world… you end up at the one where your…old girlfriend's teaching?" And in her class?"

"That's life, Harkat," I said, biting into my apple.

"Yes," he agreed. "And sometimes they happen…by chance. But other times they're arranged."

"What are you saying?" I heard from across the room. Darren stood wide eyed at the kitchen doorway, dressed nicely into a button up shirt and nice pants.

"Something smells rotten. If you'd run into Debbie in the street, that…would be something else. But you're in her class at a school where… you shouldn't be. Somebody set you up to go to Mahler's, someone who… knows about Murlough, and about your past."

"You think the person who forged our signatures knew Debbie was working here?" Darren asked.

"That's obvious," Harkat said. "And that in itself is a cause for worry. But there's something else we…must consider. What if the person who set you up didn't…just know Debbie…what if it was Debbie?"

Neither Darren or I could believe that Debbie was in league with the vampaneze or Desmond, and we both had a long argument with the little person. After awhile of bickering with Harkat, I let Darren leave for Debbie's.

"Just watch your back, okay?" I whispered in his ear as he left the hotel.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" he said as he ran off to his date. I watched as he happily ran through the crowded sidewalks, occasionally tripping over someone or something.

_What a cutie!_

When Darren got back, he was as happy as a clam, jumping all over the place with glee. He was even happier when we told him that there was no sign of vampaneze in the area. He had even planed another date with Debbie! Darren had brought back her phone number so I could call my old friend. But there was bad news on the horizon.

"Mika Ver Leth transmitted a short telepathic message to me while you were on your date."

We all exchanged worried glances.

"Paris Skyle, He…" Father said, sighing. "Paris is dead."

The others didn't seem as surprised as I was, and though I didn't know him well, I was sorry for his passing. He was the oldest vampire alive, and he would be missed. Father was going to go to the funeral, and I was to watch over the others in his absence. Darren wanted to go with him, but as Father said, one Prince must always be away from Vampire Mountain.

"Promise me you will abandon the search for the killers while I am absent, and do nothing to endanger yourselves." Father said, as he prepared to leave.

"Promise!" I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek as he left.

The next two weeks were tough without him. Thankfully, Darren was able to focus on school, and I was able to spend my time doing what I wanted to. We stayed in the city, so I went looking for things to do in the city. There were many shops and museums to visit, so I spent my time buying clothes and books, or looking through the museums.

It was almost every night that Darren and Debbie were together. They still weren't dating, but they were getting really close. The nights were getting longer and more boring, and I was getting restless.

On the first Friday since father left, I lay in bed hesitating to fall asleep. It was only 8 pm, but I was tired and needed sleep. Only I was too afraid to. The dreams I had been having for the past couple of weeks now were frightening, and I wasn't in a hurry to go back to them. Finally I had had enough, and drifted off to sleep.

_Lara, are you there?_

_Why won't you leave me alone?!_

_But Lara, I love you!_

_I don't even know you…_

_Yes you do, just look into your heart…you will find the answer._

_But I can't…I don't know…_

_Please Lara, I miss you, I need you, come to me_

_I…I…don't know….who you are!_

_It's me Lara, can't you remember?_

_Remember what? _

_Our time together, what we shared…how can you not remember?_

_I'm…sorry, but I just can't!_

_Please, I'm so lonely, I need you here with me, please…_

_Just tell me your name and I'll try to remember!_

_Why can't you remember?_

_Come on! Just tell me your name! Is it so hard?_

_It's…Kurda…Kurda Smalht_

_

* * *

_

I woke from the dream with sweat pouring down my cheeks. Who was this man? _Kurda…_ I had never heard the name before. I got out of the bed and walked into the main room where Harkat was watching the TV.

"Bad dreams again?" he asked as I sat down beside him.

"Yea," I answered, with a sigh. "Has Darren gotten back yet?"

"No, and I'm a little worried." He replied.

"How about I go out a check up on him, I need to get some groceries anyway," I said, getting up from the couch. He nodded and I went to go and get changed, replaying the dream in my head over and over again.

_It's…Kurda…Kurda Smalht_

He had sounded so desperate, so alone, I wanted to help him. But who was he? Where was he? The more and more I thought about him, the more I began to realize that I wanted him.

_I wonder what he looks like…_

As I walked out the hotel room I turned to Harkat.

"Hey Harkat," I said, opening the door.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Kurda Smalht?" I asked quietly. He looked up from the TV with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Yea, but Lara, he…died, a while back." He answered. It hit me like a bullet to the head.

_That man…Kurda…is dead?_

"Oh," I said, walking out the door.

"Why?" Harkat said, stopping me.

"He…he…speaks to me…in my dreams," I answered, shutting the door behind me. I couldn't hold it any longer; as soon as the door was shut I let my tears flow.

"Kurda," I whispered through the tears.

And suddenly, a bright light billowed from the stars, seeming to fall down upon me. It was too bright to see anything, and I shut my eyes tightly to keep the light out.

_Lara…_

I slightly opened my eyes to see that the light had dimmed down and had formed into the shape of a man. He stood before me, glowing in the moon's rays. His blond hair curled around his face, his beautiful face. He leaned down and put a hand to my cheek.

_Please don't cry…I'm here for you now_

His lips didn't move but I could hear every word. He smiled and embraced me with such love and care. His arms wrapped lovingly around me; I felt so safe.

_Lara, I'm always with you, I love you…_

I cried even more, I just couldn't stop the tears. I had never felt this way before for anyone other than Father.

_Kurda…my prince…_

The next thing I knew, he was gone. The light had disappeared and turned to a lonely darkness. I stood and wiped the tears from my face and began to make my way to the grocery store.

When I was finished getting what I needed, I made my way over to Debbie's home, hoping to find Darren there. To my misfortune he was not.

"He hasn't even gotten here!" Debbie said, glancing at her watch. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I'll go look," I said, heading out. "Let's hang out sometime, okay?!"

"Okay!" I heard her say as she shut the door.

I ran down the dark streets, not having a clue at where Darren could be. As it got later and later, I become even more worried than before. As I passed a dark alley I heard some voices.

"You're not going to kill me?" someone wheezed. I whipped out my short blade. _That voice, I know…hey...wait a second!!_

"Darren?!" I shouted through the dark, running into the alley.

"Lara?" I heard to my left. I turned and saw Darren standing before a man. He had grey hair, and had a very stern set to his features. His red eyes were like rubies in the darkness, and he held an arrow shooter by his side. He looked at me and put the gun back into his belt.

"Lara, it's the greatest! It's Steve, my old friend!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to the man.

"Well, if you're his friend," I said to the man, showing him my blade. "Guess I won't need this."

The man smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake. Hesitantly I took it into my own, giving him a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lara." He said, glancing to Darren. "We should get him fixed up."

I looked over to Darren and saw his bloody leg, and ran over to his side. Steve followed me and let Darren lean on him, taking us to his run-down apartment. Most of the doors of the building were boarded up or broken off their hinges.

"Nice neighborhood," I commented sarcastically.

"The space and quiet suit my purposes." He replied. He stooped us at a chained up doorway and let us into a room full of stale air. I lead Darren over to the nasty couch that had seen better days and laid him down. Steve lit some candles and tossed Darren a cell phone as I looked over his wounds.

"You should call your dark-skinned lady friend," he said, glancing over at me.

"Why?" both Darren and I asked at the same time.

"She's being followed by the hooked man that attacked Darren," he answered. "I suggest you call and tell her to-"

Darren was hitting the buttons before Steve could finish, and began roughly telling Debbie to get out. I stood and walked with Steve to his kitchen, hoping to find some medical supplies. Steve handed me a First Aid Kit and began to explain what happened.

"So this hooked guy is a vampaneze?" I asked, as I walked back to Darren who had finished his call.

"Yes, and I think he's tracking Darren down." Steve answered

"Shit," I commented to myself, cleaning out Darren's wounds. Steve handed us some bottled water, and helped me clean Darren's wounds. Steve began to explain what had happened between Darren and him, and told me about his plan's to murder Darren.

"But then I saw that I was the monster, like Captain Ahab in Moby Dick, chasing a pair of killer whales-except these whales weren't killers!" Steve explained. Later, after a while of talking, we began to make our way back to the hotel. During the walk back, Darren filled Steve in on how he had been, and what he had been up to. And all I could think about was Kurda.

* * *

As the boys shared their stories with each other, I went into my room and lay down on the bed. The entire night had been crazy, with Kurda, meeting Steve, the vampaneze following Darren. I had had enough for one night. I slowly got changed into my PJs and began to drift off to sleep…

_He stood alone in the grassy field, staring out into space. He finally turned and smiled to me, reaching a hand to me._

_Come Lara; let's go far, far away…_

_Where will we go?_

_To a place where war has never touched, to a place where peace rules, let's go there, together…_

_Alright…let's go_

* * *

HOMG I updated!! So sorry for the long wait!!! Glad to be back!!! Hope you like this one as much as I did!! I think I've been watching Pretear too much!! Lol

Well, that's all folks!!!!

Phantomgrlofopera


	7. Friends & Paradise

**Intruding Thoughts :: A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

I woke the next morning to terrible news. Steve and the others were going to look for the hooked vampaneze who attacked Darren. They spent two nights searching for him, but found nothing. I stayed at the hotel, reading books, watching TV, keeping in touch with Debbie.

"We need to spend some time together Lara, like the old days," she said through the telephone.

"Yea, like when we used to hide the nun's robes every morning?" I snickered.

"I can't believe you remember that!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Debbie and I spent a good 3 hours talking, revisiting old memories that needed to be remembered. She had booked a hotel room in the hotel beside ours, so she spent her time away from work with me.

One day, bad news came to the horizon. The people that lived next to Debbie had been murdered the night before. And all of their blood had been drained from their bodies.

"Lara, why did Darren tell me to get out," Debbie asked me, tears forming in her eyes. "Was it because of this?"

"Darren had nothing to do with this," I told her. "I swear."

An hour later, the police came.

---

"Darren!! We've got trouble!" I said as I ran into the hotel room.

"I know, I just talked to Debbie," he said sternly.

"Oh…"

"I think it's time I tell her the truth," he said gazing thoughtfully out the window.

"Are you kidding?" I screeched.

"No, I need to tell her now…" Darren sighed.

I sighed and sat down beside Steve on the couch, placing my head into my hands. There was a hand on my back and I looked to see Steve slightly smiling at me.

Debbie arrived from the police station a few hours later. I let her take a shower and change into some of my clean clothes, while the others waited in the main room. Darren and I introduced her to Steve and Harkat once she was cleaned up.

"OH my lord!" she screeched, staring at the little person.

"Is…her from the institution you told me about?" Debbie asked as I took a seat beside Steve.

"That was a lie, and there have been more," Darren said. "I have something to tell you…you might want to sit down, this will take a while."

Debbie looked to me with a worried look, and I gave her a reassuring nod to get her to sit down. She hesitantly took a seat in front of Darren and let him begin his story.

"Vampires…ghosts…vampaneze…its crazy!" she exclaimed. "Lara, tell them this is…Lara??"

_**Are you ready?**_

_**For what?**_

_**Let's go home, together…**_

_**Alright, let's go…**_

****

"Wake up Lara!" Debbie screeched, lightly poking Lara's sleeping figure, leaned up against Steve's shoulder.

"Was my story that boring?" Darren sighed.

"I knew she liked me! It was sparks at first sight, I'm telling you guys!!" Steve grinned. "Hey, wait a second…guys…she's not breathing."

"Lara!!"

_**It was so cold, I couldn't feel any part of my body. I looked up into the grey sky, watching the snow fall softly down upon me. There was something soft on my cheek, and ice blue eyes met my own. **_

_**Kurda…**_

_**The feeling had come back to my body, and I moved up and found myself locked in his embrace. **_

_**Don't leave Lara, now that we're finally together.**_

_**I wont, I don't want to go…**_

_**Thank you Lara, thank you.**_

_**For what?**_

_**For letting me love you.**_

_**Kurda…**_

_**Stay here, I can't bare being alone again.**_

_**But, they need me, the war is still raging on and on!**_

_**You were dragged into this mess, it's not your war, leave it!**_

_**But I was born into it, my Father is a Vampire General, I have a duty to him to help win the war of scars.**_

_**Which side will you choose my love?**_

_**The only one that I've come to know, the vampires.**_

_**I see.**_

_**Kurda, tell me something.**_

_**Of course, anything.**_

_**How did…you…die?**_

_**Lara, how-**_

_**Just tell me Kurda, it's alright.**_

_**I…was condemned as a traitor to the vampires, and I was killed.**_

_**W..what?! No!! It can't be true, why?**_

_**Because I tried to make peace with the vampires and the vampaneze, and the vampires did not see it my way. I was going to become a prince, but they found out…**_

_**Found out what?**_

_**That I had a group of vampaneze in the mountain.**_

_**But...why Kurda?**_

_**I wanted to show the two groups peace and how to stop the war, but it only made things worse.**_

_**Oh Kurda, I'm so sorry.**_

_**It's alright, I don't think that if I ever died when I did I would have met you.**_

_**But when did we meet?**_

_**In paradise…**_

****

_---_

"Lara, hey, are you in there?" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"Hmm…"

"She's waking!"

"Darren?"

"Lara! Are you okay?"

"Where…is…K...Kurda?"

"What did she say?"

"Did she say, Kurda?"

"Kurda…come back…"

"Lara, what are you talking about?"

"She doesn't sound too good."

I opened my eyes to find 6 pairs of over eyes meeting my own. I slowly sat up and looked to the edge of the bed.

"Father?" I said excitedly, opening my arms. But as soon as I was in his embrace, I began coughing up blood.

"Lara, are you alright?" he asked, his arms still around me.

"I suppose, I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, I don't know what's come over me," I said.

"You could never be a bother to me," I heard a familiar voice say from the doorway. I looked up to see the stinky, gross, Vampire Prince I had longed to see, Vancha, standing at the door.

"Vancha!" I said happily, again coughing up blood. He came to my side and took my hands.

"Calm now, we don't want you sick now do we?" he asked in a stupid tone.

"For Christ cough sake Vancha cough, you sound like cough my mother!" I said. He laughed and lowered me back down onto the bed.

"Just rest for me, will you do that?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course," I said, patting his cheek. He grinned even more and guided everyone out of the room. I sighed and shut my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. But someone had not left the room.

"Lara," I heard from a dark corner of the room. I looked up and saw Steve standing by the window, his gaze on me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, but I'm sure I can manage, thanks," I replied simply.

Before I knew it, he was a few inches from my face. He laid his hand on mine, soft and almost comforting. Suddenly there was a chill sent through his body, and I could feel it through his hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be worrying about anyone but yourself," he said.

"You seem cold," I stated.

"I'm usually cold," he said.

"You could turn the heater up, it's right over there," I said, pointing to it. He looked and smiled.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," he said. I began to realize that is hand was still on mine and looked down.

"What did you really want to talk to me about?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. He looked down and was quiet for a moment, and began to speak when the door swung open.

"Lara, I brought you some-" Debbie said staring wide eyed at the two of us. "Tea."

"Thanks hun," I said. She smiled and set the tea in front of me, winking at us on the way out. I looked to Steve and saw that he was blushing. "You should get some sleep, I hear you have a mission tomorrow."

"You're right," he agreed, heading towards the door. "Sleep tight."

"You too."

---

**Wow. I deserve a freaking medal!!! I'm on a role here!!!! And more's a comin!! Hope you guys liked it!! There so much drama a sparks in my stories!!! Lol yay romance!!!! -**


	8. Truth & Sparks

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

* * *

At dusk, Father and Darren checked out of the hotel. The other told me that we would be going somewhere quieter, and that Steve's almost deserted building apartment was the ideal place. We took over the two apartments next to his and moved right in. After a while of cleaning it was able to inhabit. It wasn't comfortable, but it would do.

"I'm sorry we had to leave the comfort of the hotel, Lara," father said. "But we need the quiet."

"I understand, this is a perfect place to get me motivated!" I replied, as I wrapped myself in a warm blanket.

"Motivated?" he asked.

"To get back on my feet and go back to dancing again!" I answered. "I'm going to need something to do while you're off having fun."

"Just be careful, alright?" Father asked, laying a soft hand on my own. I smiled and took it, playing with his long bony fingers.

"You too, okay?" I said. He smiled and nodded, kissing my forehead lightly and heading out into the night.

For many hours I was left alone, and for many hours I worked on getting back to dancing. It had been at least 3 years since I had set stage, but I was confident I could do it once more. Ballet was my passion, and leaving it was one of the most painful things I had ever done.

By the time everyone had returned, I was already halfway through my old bar routine in Ballet, the start of class is at the bar, where students streach , and I was as happy as a clam. As they came in, I saw that some were badly hurt, and ran to get bandages. Debbie was bruised and cut, so I cleaned her up as the others talked over the night's adventures.

But the next day, my health began to drop again. I woke up with a terrible headache, and later on in the day as I walked around the city, I began to feel woozy. I hurriedly made it back to the apartments in time, barely making it to the door before I blacked out.

But I strove to stay well, for the others, and tried my best to help out in everyway that I could. During the day, I spent most of my time with Steve, talking about how my life was, how I wished it could be, how he was, and so on and so forth.

"So, you were a ballerina?" Steve asked, amazed after what you had told him.

"And why is that so hard to believe?" I asked, grinning.

"You just don't seem to be someone who would do something like Ballet," he replied, looking out towards the sea.

"I was also a Jockey," I explained.

"A Jockey?"

"I rode horses and raced them," I answered, giving him a "duh" look. He smiled and laughed.

We stopped and gazed at the beautiful water, and let the busy people pass us by.

"You don't belong here," Steve noted, in a rather serious Tone. "You deserve much better than this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"…Never mind…Hungry?" he asked, pointing towards a hot dog stand. I laughed at his remark and walked over to the stand with him. He bought us two simple hot dogs.

"Oh how romantic," I commented sarcastically. "Do you always give girls hot dogs to woo them?"

"Shut up, I try my best!" he whined, smirking a little.

"Of course you do," I laughed, finishing the hot dog and standing up. "Come on, the other's will be waking soon!"

"But-"

I took his hand and pulled him off the bench; running him through the streets back to the apartments. He laughed and ran by my side, his hand locked in mine.

* * *

Later that night, once the others had all left, I stood by the window, rethinking all that I had done to get here. And my journey had only just begun.

When midnight came around the corner, I began to get restless, and started walking all around the building. Many of the doors where barred or boarded up, this place was ruined beyond belief. As I walked through the deserted hallway, I thought of my old home suddenly, life in a manor house. My foster parents were very wealthy and very busy people. I hardly knew them. But the life they had given me was the best anyone could have asked for; and I was thankful for what I had.

As I thought to myself I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and spun around to find to fire-red eyes to my ice blue ones.

"You!" I screeched, backing away from the vampaneze. It was Gannen Harst, Vancha's brother. "What do you want?"

"You are wanted by the Lord of the Vampaneze," he replied stiffly, stepping towards me.

"Stay away from me," I growled, backing even further away.

"I don't want to force this onto you, so if you'll-" he said.

"No!" I screamed, running away towards the apartments, but was cut off by him at the stairs.

"You shouldn't have run," he sighed. "I won't hurt you, I have orders to keep you alive."

I didn't say anything, only stared at the handsome creature. He was Vancha's brother, but they were polar opposites. Seriously. Gannen was clean-cut, sophisticated, and calm. Vancha on the other hand was rough, dirty, and insane. Big difference.

"Leave me alone," I snarled at the vampaneze, not knowing what else to say.

"I can not, and I will not," he replied, suddenly lunging atop of me; breathing a toxic gas into my face, knocking me out instantly.

* * *

Someone was holding me, but I didn't know who or why. They were breathing heavily, and I fluttered my eyes open, seeing that I was under a large cape. I looked up and saw that the someone holding me, was Gannen.

"Him! Here!" I heard from my right. It was Vancha, I knew that roar anywhere. I tried to move, but Gannen's grip was very painful on my skin. "Here!" Vancha roared. I could hear his footsteps hitting the ground, as Gannen picked me up and moved us backwards. I opened my mouth to scream, but suddenly his hand was clamped over my lips.

"Mhhhpp!!!"

"What was that?" I heard from my left. It was Darren! I struggled as hard as I could, and was finally able to break through Gannen's grasp and ran out from under his cloak.

"Lara!" I heard many different voices call in unison. Father, Darren, Vancha, Harkat, and a woman I didn't know, all stood in a pit below me, only blocked off by a mass of vampets, a strange looking hooked man, and vampaneze.

"Oh my god!" I yelped, feeling Gannen's grip return to my arm.

"Lara, are you alright?" Father asked

"Well…I was," I said, glancing at Gannen.

"Get your rotten hands off of her!!" Vancha snarled at Gannen.

"Good to see you too," Gannen spat back.

"Where's Debbie?" I heard from across the room, seeing Darren yelling at a strange hooked man.

_That must be the vampaneze the others have been searching for...wait…what's happened to Debbie?_

"She's close, man," the vampaneze answered. "And she's alive."

I turned to Gannen, who was only a few steps away.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I demanded to the vampaneze.

"3 days," he answered.

"And what the hell has happened in those 3 days?" I snarled.

"Many, many, things," I heard from behind me.

_It was Steve._

"Hello Lara, glad to see you're alright," he said with a strange smile. He calmly took my hand in his, and led me over to the others. "We meet again Mr. March."

Vancha snarled at Steve, who only smirked and grasped my hand even tighter.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Steve, who turned slightly to me and cupped my cheek.

"Leonard!! Keep your filthy hands off of her!!" Vancha roared. And I watched in horror as Steve turned and lit a match and set fire to the pit in which Vancha stood.

"No!!!" I screamed, as Steve pulled me back from the flames. "Vancha!!!!"

Darren and the others darted forward, but were forced back by the roaring flames. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched helplessly as my friend, perished in the flames. Suddenly Steve did something that made my stomach turn.

_He was laughing._

"Bye-bye, Vancha!" he hollered. "So-long Mr. March! Adios Princey! Farewell vam-"

"Don't write my death-notices yet, Leonard!" a voice roared from the flames. I saw the dirty Prince dangling by a rope off the side of the railing, slapping out flames in his hair and clothes.

"Vancha! You're alive!!!" I squealed.

"Of course I am," he replied, grinning painfully.

"You're a tough old badger. Aren't you?" Steve remarked sourly.

"Aye," Vancha growled. "Just wait till I get my hands on your scrawny evil neck!"

I was shocked by the words these two were spitting at each other. Why was Steve doing this? I began to pull away from Steve, but his grasp only got tighter.

Suddenly, out of the ceiling, someone was released down by a rope. For a moment I couldn't see who it was, until their face hit the light of the torches.

_It was Debbie._

* * *

Stay tuned for next week's episode lol this sounds like a TV show!

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale : Flames & Heartbreak**


	9. Flames & Heartbreak Part 1

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

* * *

"Debbie!" Darren and I screeched. I struggled with Steve as Darren ran over to her, only being pushed away by the hooked man. He pulled her down; her eyes opening. She began to moan in pain, for the wounds that covered her body were stretching under the hooked man's grasp.

"Let her go!" I yelled, as Steve took a hold of both of my hands.

"Stay still!" he whispered harshly.

"What's gotten into you?" I spat back, pulling from him, but his grasp remained.

"Debbie!" Darren moaned, as the hooked man took her into his clutches. Darren scowled and ran over to Steve and I, punching him in the face, making me fall to the floor.

"Darren, what are you doing?" I asked, picking myself up.

"What I should have done a long time ago," he snarled, picking Steve up by the throat and swiftly placing a knife to it. He turned himself and Steve to the hooked man, who still had Debbie in his grasp. "If she dies, he dies"

"Darren!" I gasped.

"Lara you don't understand," Darren said. "He's with them, he's a half-vampaneze!"

"W…what? No! It's not true!!" I yelped.

"What he says is true," I heard my Father say.

I looked to Steve and saw fear in his eyes. He said nothing as Darren pushed him over to Father who stood crowded by a mass of vampaneze. I slowly followed behind them, glancing at Vancha who glared over at the corner. Turning, I saw Gannen leading out a hooded man. It was the man from before, when I first met him.

_It was the Lord of the Vampaneze!_

Before I knew it, hands had clamped over my mouth and arms, and I was being roughly pulled off towards Gannen and the Lord of the Vampaneze.

"Lara!" I heard Father scream, making me struggle under the tight grips that pulled me over to the Gannen and his Lord. The vampaneze that had pulled me over finally let me go, throwing me to the feet of the Lord of the Vampaneze.

The face that looked down at me was very different than I pictured. He was young, only a few years older than I. He had light brown eyes and sad blue eyes. He quietly bent down and held a hand out for me, those sad eyes peering into mine. I hesitantly took it, and let him lift me up and place me on his right side. Looking over, I could see that he had received a wound to his shoulder, which he ignored as he began to speak.

"I knew this was coming," he said, looking over at Father. His voice was soft, almost sad, like his eyes. "Des Tiny predicted it. He said I'd have to fight one the hunters here, above the flames, and that it would most likely be Larten Crepsley. We tried to turn is prophecy on its head and lure the boy up instead. For a while I thought we'd succeeded. But in my heart I knew it was you I'd have to face."

I gasped softly and bowed my head. _I have a bad feeling about this. Please be careful Father, I want to see you get through this._

Father raised an eyebrow. "Did Mr. Tiny say which of us would triumph?" he asked.

"No. He said it could swing either way." The Lord of the Vampaneze answered.

"That is encouraging," Father said dryly. He held out one of his knives, but the instant he did that, Gannen stepped in front of his Lord.

"The deal's off," he said gruffly. "The two t one ratio no longer applies. If you'd sent Darren Shan as we agreed. We'd have kept our side of the bargain. Since you've come to his place, you can't expect us to offer the same generous odds."

_Two to one? That's far from generous!!_

"I expect nothing of madmen and traitors," Father replied, making the vampaneze that surrounded him mutter darkly.

"Take heed," Gannen snarled, "Or I'll-"

"Peace Gannen," the Lord of the Vampaneze said. "It's time." He stepped out from behind Gannen and produced a barbed sword, as Gannen produced a longer, straight sword, and Steve merrily pulled out a gold dagger and a long spiked chain.

"Are you ready Larten Crepsley?" the Lord of Vampaneze asked. "Have you made peace with your gods?"

"I did that long ago," Father answered. He looked at me, giving me a warm smile and then turned to fight the Lord, Gannen, and Steve.

_I can't just sit back and watch this, I need a weapon!_

I looked over at Vancha who stood down below me. He saw me as a pointed to his shrunkens. He firmly shook his head and looked back to the fight.

_Fine then…_

As fast as I could, I jumped to the bottom of the pit and landed on Vancha's side.

"Hand them over Vancha, please," I said quietly.

"This is his fight Lara, don't interfere." He answered firmly.

"Vancha…he's my father and I won't let him die because of your stupid war," I snarled, grabbing the shurikens that he held, and running over to the fight.

"Lara STOP!!" Vancha growled, but I ignored him. Darren ran to my side and handed me his sword.

"Be careful," he whispered. I nodded and ran over to Father, who still hadn't noticed what I was doing. Quickly I flung a shuriken at Gannen and Steve, knocking there weapons to the floor.

"Lara, what are you doing?" Father screeched, running over to my side.

"This isn't fair; I won't let them do this to you!" I said.

"This is my fight!" Father yelled, slashing gracefully at the Lord of the Vampaneze.

"Not anymore!" I replied slashing at Steve. He grinned and deflected my hit with his dagger, swinging his long chain towards me. I received a small hit to the leg, but ignored it as I slashed again at Steve. "You little prick! I can't believe I fell for you treachery!!"

"Don't be so angry, most of what I said to you wasn't a lie," he said, dogging my hits. "I didn't want to put you in this, but I had to, you were there."

"What?"

"It's complicated!" he said back, dogging another of my hits. Gannen appeared next to me and pulled me away from the scene.

"Let me go!!!" I screamed, kicking and pulling myself away. But it was no use, his grip was to strong.

"This isn't your fight, stay out of it!" he whispered harshly into my ear. "You'll get hurt!"

"I already am hurt!" I screamed, finally getting away. "Besides, what's it matter to you?"

"I…I," he stuttered. I had never seen him like this before. Usually he so calm and collected, but now he was, well, scared.

"Ughh…just stay out of my way!" I said turning and running back to aid Father. But it seemed he wasn't in need. By the time I had returned to his side, he had already knocked Steve to the ground with a bloody nose, and the Lord of the Vampaneze was dead, impaled and burnt by the flames of the pit below. And then it hit me.

_We had won the War of the Scars!_

* * *

Thanks to all my readers! I hope you liked this one!!

Smootches,

Phantomgrlofopera


	10. Flames & Heartbreak Part 2

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

* * *

It was amazing. It was almost beyond belief.

The spirit of the Lord of the Vampaneze faded away and the cries of the vampaneze rang in my ears. Gannen ran over to the ledge and moaned in anger in sadness, and I looked to see Father appearing out of the flames.

"Father!" I shouted, running over to him. But I was stopped by Steve Leonard, jumping onto his back, sending him tumbling over the ledge.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed, running over to the railing of the pit. Although Steve had pushed Father over, he had also sent his long chain down with him. Father caught this, and took Steve down with him.

As they fell, Steve screaming and Father laughing, Gannen thrust a hand out and caught Steve's flailing hand. He moaned in pain as the weight of the two men dragged on his muscles. I ran over to him, grabbing onto his waste to help him pull the men up.

"Let go!" Steve screamed at Father, kicking at him to knock him off. "You'll kill us both!"

"That's what I mean to do!" Father roared, beginning to yank at the chain that held him and Steve.

"Stop!" Gannen roared. "Stop and we'll let you go!"

"No Gannen please!" I shrieked, pulling harder on his waste.

"Too late!" Father howled. "I swore two things to myself when I came down here. One-I would kill the Lord of the Vampaneze. Two-I would kill Steve Leonard! I am not a man for leaving a job half done!"

He began tugging even more on the chain. Gannen gasped and shut his eyes in pain. I pulled even harder, but nothing seemed to be working. "I can't hold on any longer!" he moaned. My muscles were hurting more and more by the second.

"Father," I moaned, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm going to kill him now!" Father said.

"What about your allies?" Gannen asked, stopping Father from pulling on the chains.

"As you hold the life of Steve in your hands, I hold the lives of your friends in mine. If you kill Steve, I'll order their deaths too!"

"No." Father said quietly. "Leonard is a madman. His life must not be spared. Let me-"

"No!" Gannen yelled. "Spare Steve and I'll spare the others. That's the deal. Think of your daughter!"

"Don't listen to him Father, do what you must!" I shouted, not wanting to say it, but it must be said.

Gannen growled and Steve snarled.

"His life too!" Darren shouted. I looked down and saw the group of them, all staring up at us. Debbie was with Darren now, sobbing into his embrace.

"No!" Steve snarled. "Crepsley dies. I won't let him go."

"Don't be stupid!" Gannen yelled. I gasped and pulled harder, shocked by Steve's words. "You'll die too if we don't release him!"

"Then I'll die," Steve sneered.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Gannen said to Steve.

"I do," he replied. "I'll let the others go, but Crepsley dies now, and if I have to de with him, I will-consequences be damned!"

"It seems our paths must part sire," Father said, addressing Vancha.

"Aye," Vancha croaked.

"We shared good times," Mr. Crepsley said.

"Great times," Vancha replied.

"Darren," he said. "Do not let hatred rule your life. My death does not need to be avenged. Live a free vampire, and do not turn out like Steve. I will not rest easy in Paradise if you do."

"You don't want me to kill Steve?" Darren asked.

"By all means kill him!" Father boomed. "But do not devote yourself to the task."

"I can't hold on any longer!" Gannen said, as I pulled even harder than before.

"Lara," Father said to me. "I'm so proud of you, you turned out better than I could have ever imagined."

"Oh papa," I moaned, tears running down my face.

"I love you more than anything else in the world, please, live your life freely, leave this war, go back to the life you once had, so I can rest in peace," Father said.

"Yes, papa," I cried.

"I can't hold on-" Gannen cried. He was trembling and sweating, and I was beginning to too.

"Nor will you have to," Father said, giving me one last smile.

"Gods of the vampires! Even in death shall I be triumphant!"

Then, as the echoes of his final cry reverberated around the walls of the cavern, Mr. Crepsley let go of the chain. He hung in the air for a moment, as if he could fly, and then dropped like a stone to the stakes below.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor as Gannen brought Steve back over the ledge. I stared at the ground, tears streaming to the stone floor, not wanting to believe what was happening.

_Father was dead._

I shut my eyes, hoping that when I opened my eyes, he would be standing there, bloody and sweaty, outstretched hands to me. But when I opened my eyes, he was not there.

I could hear Debbie weeping bitterly, Vancha howling like a wolf to the moon, and even Harkat crying. But Darren didn't. I sat silent, tears still flowing, but not a sound escaping me. I couldn't. I heard footsteps approach me, but I couldn't find the strength to look up. I felt arms wrap around me, hot breath on my neck. It was Vancha.

His tears mingled with mine, and finally I found the strength to return the embrace. His arms were warm against my cold body, and soon I felt the warmth flow through me.

"We should go now," Vancha whispered in my ear.

"No," Darren said from behind us. "I'm taking him with us, to bury him properly."

"It'll be hours before the flames die out," Vancha said.

"I'm in no rush. The hunt's over. We have all the time in the world."

Vancha sighed deeply, and looked to me. "Very well we'll wait."

"Not me," I heard Debbie say. "I can't. It's too horrible. I can't stay and…" She broke into tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I just couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I'll look after her," the other woman said. I had seen her earlier, but I didn't know who she was. "We'll walk up the tunnel and wait for you in the smaller cavern."

"Thanks, Alice," Vancha said. She nodded and helped Debbie through the vampets and vampaneze who gave way to them meekly.

Minutes passed. The flames flickered on and on. Father and the Lord of the Vampaneze burned.

Soon the others left, leaving us alone at the pit. The cavern was quiet now. Almost all of the vampets and vampaneze had left. Only a last few stragglers remained. Among them were Gannen Harst and Steve Leonard.

As I sat behind Vancha, leaning on his back with Darren on my right and Harkat on my left, I could hear a faint laughing.

"What's that cooking on the fire, boy's?" I heard. It was Steve. Vancha growled and turned around to face me. I couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears wouldn't stop. Vancha picked me up and held me close, but the tears just kept coming.

"Go away," Darren said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Or I'll kill you."

"It's your own fault," I heard Steve pout. "If you hadn't betrayed me-"

Darren swung his sword up, but Vancha stopped him.

"Don't, not now," he said, looking at me.

"Wise words, brother," Gannen said, stepping closer. Neither he nor Steve had noticed that I was there. "There's been enough killing. We-"

"Get lost!" Vancha snapped, holding me even closer.

"Don't speak to me like-"

"I won't warn you again." Vancha snarled.

"What do you have there, brother?" he asked darkly. Vancha looked down at me, giving me a worried glance. I shut my eyes and buried my head into his chest, not caring if they saw me. He turned, with me in his arms and the room went silent.

A few moments passed, and I knew all eyes were on me.

"I…I…didn't know…she was there," Steve stuttered. I opened my eyes and looked over to him. His jaw was wide open, his eyes were wide and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. "You…shouldn't…have heard that."

"But she did," Darren snapped, appearing by my side. He took my hand in his, and growled at Steve. I shut my eyes again, not wanting to look.

"I want to tell him," Steve said suddenly.

"No!" Gannen hissed. "You mustn't! Not now! You-"

"I want to tell him," Steve said again, more fierce.

Gannen cursed under his breath. "Very well. But over to one side, where nobody else can hear."

"What are you up to now?" Vancha asked, still holding me. I opened my eyes again to see Gannen off to one side, his eyes locked in mine. They were sad, not calm like they were before.

"You'll find out," Steve giggled, taking hold of Darren's left elbow, pulling him away from us.

"If you hurt him…," Vancha warned Gannen.

"We won't," he promised, stopping to block our view of Steve and Darren. I couldn't hear them, but something in my gut told me that something terrible was going on.

Suddenly Gannen bent over Darren and knocked him out with the same gas that he had done to me earlier. I hopped down from Vancha's arms, but stayed near him and Harkat.

Steve and Gannen turned to us, and the look on their faces gave me a scare. I took hold of Vancha's hand, and he placed a comforting arm around my shoulder.

The remaining vampaneze and vampets left, and just before Gannen and Steve were about to follow them, they turned back to me.

"We'll be taking you with us," Steve said, a small smirk on his face. "I have so many things I want to tell you."

"Get away from her!" Vancha snarled grabbing some shurikens and flinging them towards Gannen and Steve. They only smirked as many pairs of hands grabbed onto my arms and yanking me away from Vancha. I had little strength left, but I struggled as much as I could. My effort was in vain, for soon I was in the arms of Steve Leonard.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to pull away. Gannen appeared beside me, breathing that toxic gas of his into my face, knocking me out instantly.

* * *

There's part 2!! Hope you liked it! Okay so it was sad, but hey I had a grand time writing it! lol

Have A Merry Xmas!!

Phantomgrlofopera


	11. Love & Lust

**Intruding Thoughts: A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

* * *

Alrighty folks I'm doing something new this time, I'll be putting different points of view in this chapter for various reasons, and if I like the way it turns out, I may just do it for the rest of them!

* * *

_The lake was vast as it was deep, and the forest surrounding it was cold and dark. The faint roar of a dragon could be heard from the shores of the murky waters. In the lake, faces of the dearly departed can be seen, crying out for help from the living._

I couldn't feel anything for many weeks. I felt as if I was fading away, or separate from everyone else. My tears had ceased after the first few days, disappearing into the mists of my mind. I had become hollow.

As I sat in the darkness of the small cavern I thought of the journey I had taken to find my father. I had left my old life behind, not caring what the consequences were. I remembered the first time I saw my father, back at Vampire Mountain, the look on his face when he realized that it was me.

I thought of my old life, back in England. My false mother and father were extremely wealthy, so I went to a private school and lived a wonderful life. I was a ballerina back then, aspiring to be the greatest. But I left that, all to find my father. And I had no regrets. I would do it again if I had too. But now he was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

And to make things worse, I was in the hands of the enemy, Steve and his gang. They had taken me away from the only friends I had left in the world, and left me to bandage my own wounds. For the first few days, I was kept in a dark damp cavern, with no one to keep me company. After some time, a group a vampaneze took me out of the cavern, dragging me out into the moonlit night.

I didn't know where they took me next; for I was knocked out yet again by Gannen's toxic breathe. When I awoke the next evening I was in a bedroom, which was the nicest one I had stayed in since I was with Darren and the others. It was actually even better.

The room was a light yellow and all the furniture was dark wood with red covers. The bed was large, and was extremely comfortable. The moon shone through the windows, casting a beautiful glow on the entire room. I sat up and saw that I wasn't alone.

Beside the bed in a small chair, sat a sleeping Gannen, softly snoring. His snore wasn't loud and obnoxious, but it was actually cute. He was smiling too; his dream must have been pleasant. Suddenly he shivered, and I got up from the bed as quiet as I could, placing the blanket on top of him.

As I sat in the window sill, staring out into the starry night I wondered where the others where, and if they were alright. I remembered what Vancha had done for me, when Father died. He was there for me, and I wanted to thank him for that. He had made me feel loved.

_Thank you Vancha, for everything…_

* * *

**Gannen's POV**

_I stood alone watching the trees move swiftly with the breeze. The war was over, and no one had won. We were finally at peace. Vampire and Vampaneze could now live together in harmony. _

_She stood nearby, staring off in the distance, not noticing that I was there. She had changed, that was for sure. Her hair was longer than ever; the red curls floating in the wind. She was older now, no longer a pretty girl but now a beautiful woman. _

_I saw her turn to me, a smile on her delicate face. I smiled back, walking over to her. I had longed for this moment…_

When I woke I found that a blanket was over me, and that Lara was not in her bed. I quickly got up from the bed and looked around for any signs of Lara. To my relief, she lay in the window sill, softly sleeping. She looked so peaceful and happy, like in my dream.

_That dream…how strange…_

I walked over to her sleeping form as quietly as I could, making sure not to wake her. I carefully picked her up into my arms, just like my brother did, when her father died. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of him, the way she clung to him.

As I carried her back over to the bed, she shifted and clung to me, just like she did to Vancha. She buried her head into my chest, making me nervous. I didn't know why she made me feel this way, she was the enemy, I couldn't feel this way.

_What would Steve do if he saw this?_

I gently laid her down onto the bed, watching as she shifted the other way and curled into a ball. She was a beautiful creature. As I placed the blanket over her, she smiled softly and took a hold of my hand. She gently tugged it, pulling me closer. I didn't know what to do, so I let her hold my hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard from the doorway. I looked up to see a furious Steve standing at the door. I quickly let go of Lara's hand.

"Nothing sire," I replied, bowing my head.

"Keep your hands off of her," he snarled. "She's mine."

* * *

**Back To Your POV**

I quickly sat up from the bed, panting as if I had had a horrible nightmare. If only it was.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Gannen, who stared wide-eyed.

"Lara!" he gasped, taking hold of my hand. It made me much calmer, and I was able to catch my breath. I sighed and leaned against him, letting him wrap his arms around me.

"What's going on?" I whimpered.

"You very hot, you should get some rest," Gannen said.

"Please, why did he say that?" I asked again.

"Because…he…loves you," he stuttered. I shut my eyes, trying hard not to believe what he said.

"And…why did you call him sire?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Lara, I cannot tell you," he said softly.

"Please, Gannen," I begged, clutching his shirt. He sighed and embraced me even tighter.

"Because, he is the Lord of the Vampaneze," he said quietly. I gasped, covering my mouth, trying not to scream in anger and fear. Gannen held me closer, understanding my pain.

"No, it can't be," I said, burying my face into his chest; letting the tears escape. "Father...he died in vain!"

"I'm sorry, for everything that I have done to you," Gannen whispered. "Believe me at this, you can trust me Lara, I won't let him harm you."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up to meet his eyes. Before I knew it, his lips collided with mine, and my heart was pounding. Gannen was a surprisingly wonderful kisser. Or maybe it was the fact that I had never been kissed.

We gently pulled apart, still locked in each others arms. His eyes were no longer sad; instead they were bright and passionate. He leaned his head against mine, like a normal couple would. But what would I have known about couples, other than what I had seen on TV.

* * *

Yay! Another episode!! WOo baby!! Anywhoo…hope u liked this one!

Have a nice day!!

-

Phantomgrlofopera


	12. Pain & Powers

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

* * *

_Gannen,_

_There's so much I want to tell you right now, but I can't. All I really need to say is thank you, for being by my side these past few days. I'm afraid I must leave you, there are people who need me now, and things I need to do. Please forgive me, but I must go back and fight with my brothering, it's where I belong. We shall meet again, and I pray to God that it isn't on the battle field, although my gut tells me otherwise. I only ask one thing from you, survive this War, and we shall meet in paradise._

_With Love,_

_Lara Crepsley_

I slipped the note onto the bed beside the sleeping Gannen, gently brushing the hair out of his face; letting his soft breathing surround me. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned to reveal a beautifully shaped chest (even if it was purple!). As much as I wanted to kiss him, as much as I wanted to stay, I just couldn't, there was somewhere I needed to be.

_Hold on Darren, I'm coming…_

I took one last glance at Gannen, praying to God that I would see him soon, and jumped out of the two storey open window. I didn't land well, almost breaking my legs in the process, but I got up off the ground quickly and headed off to find the place I had longed to see.

_The Cirque Du Freak…and if their not there, I'm off to Vampire Mountain!_

* * *

**Darren's POV**

I stopped, realizing what Truska wanted me to see. My eyes didn't just look sad-they were completely empty of life and hope. I knew now what Truska meant when she said the living could be dead too.

"Larten not want this," she murmured in my ear as I stared at the hollow eyes in the mirror. "He love life. He want you to love it too. What would he say if he saw this alive-but-dead gaze that will get worse if you not stop?"

"He…he…" I gulped deeply.

"What would Lara say?" How do you think she feel right now?" Truska asked. _Lara._ I missed her. She was always so fun to be around.

"Lara…where are you?" I moaned. I wanted to be with her, she was like a sister to me. I couldn't bear to imagine what she was going through, her own Father, taking away from her. I turned to Truska and threw myself into her embrace, locked my arms around her and wailed, finally.

* * *

**Lara's POV**

I sat alone in the darkened woods, waiting for the beast to leave. But its eyes were locked in mine, and its growl was getting deeper. I shivered slightly, trying my best to hide it. I realized soon after I had escapade from Steve and the Vampaneze that my fear had died, along with my father.

_Father…I will see you again…I swear it!_

The wolf growled even deeper and moved closer towards me. I glanced down at my blade that lie on the ground near me. It was brand new, straight from India that I had bought from a traveling storekeeper. He had told me that this blade was welded by he himself, and that his own sweat and blood went into the making of it. I bought the sword for my own protection, and nothing more.

_Damn…I need that sword!!_

I finally took a few steps closer, as the wolf hunched down to ground, as if it were ready to pounce.

_I can't fight this thing without my blade!_

_**Well of course you can!**_

_What the hell? Whose there?!_

_**Don't tell me you've already forgotten abou-**_

_Desy?_

_**Don't call me that deary, you know I don't like it.**_

_All the more reason to call you that…anyway-what did you mean by that?_

_**I mean, you can fight the wolf, all you have to do is look inside yourself…**_

_What are you, my shrink?_

_**I'm serious! Just do what I tell you and you'll see!!**_

_Alright, but make it quick, I think this puppy's hungry…_

_**He he-Now, all you need to do is look inside yourself; close you eyes and breathe deep.**_

_Alright…_

_**Now, think about something that pleases you, something that you want and need.**_

_Hmm…alright, I've got it._

_**Good, now imagine that whatever you thought of has been destroyed, taken away from you and burnt to a crisp before you very eyes. Let the pain, let the rage soak in.**_

_Desmond-I don't like this…_

_**Do it or get eaten!**_

_Fine. _I thought of father, his death, and the truth of Steve. Father had died in vain, and it was all because of him. I hated Steve, more than anything. Soon the hatred grew and grew inside me, it almost hurt. I thought of the look on his face when he died, and the words that escaped his lips as he fell to his demise.

_**Now, channel those feelings throughout your body, let them consume you.**_

_Damn, I don't like this!_

_**Do it now!!!**_

Not wanting to start an argument, I shut my eyes again and began to let all of the hurt, all of the anger inside of me build up, and suddenly let it take over.

_**Very good, now let it out!! Point your hands towards the wolf and let it loose!!**_

Slowly I raised my hands to the wolf, and let all of my feelings out. _Literally._ As I opened my eyes, I saw bright blue flames appear from my palms, and shoot straight for the wolf. In seconds the beast was demolished and the flames disappeared from my hands.

_**My, my- you did better than I imagined! What did you think about?**_

_My…father…_

_**Ah…I see…Well! I think you should use him for channeling from now on! I shall train you more once you arrive at Vampire Mountain, until then my dear!**_

_I thought I was headed for the Cirque Du Freak!_

**_Oh no, I pushed you into the right direction of Vampire Mountain, it's the only safe place I can train you!_**

_But I need to see Darren! He needs my help!!_

**_He can help himself…now get going!_**

_Alright, alright…now get out of my head, would ya?_

_**Safe travels, little Lara!**_

_Ughhh…._

**3 Weeks Later**

The mountain stood before me, just as it had all those years ago. I had missed the place since I had last been here, but it also brought back unwanted memories. After a few moments of visiting the past, I took my first steps towards the gigantic mount-

A burst of pain shot through my chest, as if something inside of me was trying to come out. I fell to my knees in pain, grasping my heart, feeling an awful burning sensation. My head began to pound, my eyes became blurry, and my entire body felt as if it where catching aflame.

_No! I have to make it up there! I have to let them know about Steve!! They need to know!!_

Reaching for the mountain I gasped for air, not knowing what was going on with my body or what to do.

_I can't hold on any…longer…_

_

* * *

_

**Vancha's POV**

Being back at Vampire Mountain was great! I was finally able to drink to Larten as I had promised him I would. Besides, I was ready to get back to being a Prince! But the news I was bearing, was not the best thing in the world.

_Steve-he's the Lord of the Vampaneze_

A few days after I had arrived and told the vampires of Leonard, I sat down onto my throne, listening to all of them babble on and on about the Lord of the Vampaneze.

But my mind was off somewhere else…

I thought of Darren and Harkat, and I wondered where Lara was. I prayed to the Vampire Gods that she was alive and out of Leonard's devious clutches.

_Oh how I want to wrap my hands around that bastard's skinny throat!!_

Through the clatter and the clang I heard a strange noise, like the sound of blood dropping to the floor. Mika heard it also, and silenced the group. Everyone turned to reveal one of our generals, holding the body of a young woman. Her head was buried into his chest, so I couldn't see her face, although much of it was hidden underneath long, curly red ha-

"Lara!!!!" I bellowed, jumping down from my seat and running over to them. The general gently handed her over to me; her limp body falling into my arms. Her body was covered in blood and bruises, and her breathing was very deep and low.

"She was at the base of the mountain," the general said. "And she was even worse then."

Mika had come to my side and was ordering for her to be helped. I hesitated at first to let them take her away, but finally gave in and watched as they carried her off to be fixed.

"What happened?" I asked the general, my eyes still on her.

"Well sire, this may sound strange, but," he began, as I turned to look at him. "When I saw at the base of the mountain, she had this ice-blue aura to her. And just as she blacked out, flames shot out from her hands, and…and…"

"Well?" I snapped.

"Wings…they burst through her back…there was blood everywhere…and then she blacked out, and the wings went back into her skin." The general said.

Mika and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Just as Mika opened his mouth, a general ran up to us.

"Sires, she will be fine, she just needs a week's rest, that's all," he said.

"Thank the Vampire Gods for that," I muttered, following him back to Lara. He took me into one of the fire-lit caverns, and in the center of it laid Lara. She was breathing normally now, and the blood was gone from her skin. I quietly told everyone to leave the room, wanting to be alone with Larten's beloved daughter.

"Wake up Lara, do you hear me? I want to see you smiling again," I pleaded, cupping her face into my hands. "Please."

Her eyes moved a bit, but she didn't stir. Her breathing calmed down, and she wasn't as hot as she had been. At last, her eyes opened fully, and she smiled at me, a smile that beat the brightest star.

"Hey there," she said softly. I quickly found myself holding her, bitter tears streaming down my cheeks. She gently returned the embrace; a smile spread across her face. "Please don't cry, Vancha. I'm fine now."

"I'm sorry Lara, I let that happen." I wept. I didn't want to let her go, I wanted to let her know who I felt. Why was she so calm?

"There was nothing you could do Vancha," she said softly, stroking my hair. Suddenly her hand stopped, and she began to pant.

"Lara! What's wrong?!" I shrieked, holding her. She only smiled at me and laid her head down.

"I'm fine, don't worry about…me," she stuttered. "But Vancha…Steve…he's the…Lord of the…Vampaneze…"

"I know Lara, Darren told us," I replied, holding her hand.

"Then you know…Father…he…died in…vain," she said, tears spilling from her beautiful blue eyes. I picked her up and held her close, hoping to stop the tears. I decided to stay with her that night, letting her rest on my chest, and just before she fell asleep, I whispered this into her ear.

"I'll kill Steve, I promise."

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Feedback wanted!!!

Phantomgrlofopera


	13. Dhampires & Kurda

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale**

**

* * *

**

_**I have been working on this gallery of the story for quite a while and I'm still not done, but here it is!! It's very cool and I worked very hard on it so please send me a message if you would like to see it!

* * *

**_

The weeks after were harsh and painful, and I was ready to break. Desmond had been training me for hours every day, explaining everything through thought. He taught me how to control the strength inside me, for know that I knew what I could do; it was bound to come out. I could do more than shoot blue flames out of my hands. Not only could I produce flames from my hands, but I could also bring them from any and every part of my body. Desmond explained to me the various abilities I beheld.

**Producing "ice flames" from my body**

**Angel transformation**

**Impeccable Strength**

**Superior Speed**

**Producing light (from fingertips)**

After a while, I got used too the flames, speed, light and strength, but it was the transformation part that took some time to get used too. Only in ultimate rage or stress could I grow my wings; beautiful, black wings. I only saw them once, right before I fell into unconsciousness. From what I had experienced, they were heavy and expanded very far, far enough for me to see out of my peripheral vision.

Vancha and the other vampires helped me through my training, and also helped me get past the death of my father. They told me stories of him when he was younger, and how he used to think he was a "ladies man". I loved hearing about Father, it helped a lot more than I originally thought it would.

I thought of Gannen a lot, sometimes even dreaming of him. It was painful to leave him, and I couldn't figure out why. I didn't know if I loved him; I was very confused. Whenever I was training with Desmond and I would think of Gannen, strange(er) things started happening.

Instead of blue flames coming out of my body, normal red flames came out. Also, instead of black wings, I grew white, beautiful wings. Whenever I told Desmond of this, he only answered with a chuckle.

One night, as I lay in the hammock the vampires had set up for me, I remembered Kurda. It had been a long time since I had dreamt of him, and I wondered where he had gone off too.

_**He's not even alive Lara, he can't go anywhere…**_

I closed my eyes and thought of him, I pictured his handsome face; long blond hair, ice blue eyes like mine, a smile that could touch anyone. He was one handsome face. I remembered what he had told me, of his death and all.

_I…was condemned as a traitor to the vampires, and I was killed._

It was painful to think of him condemned, it hurt to even think he was dead. At that moment I realized that I needed to see him, to tell him that he wasn't alone.

_**Kurda…are you there?**_

…

…

…

_**Please, I want to talk to you, I want you to know that you're not alone!**_

…

…

…

_**Kurda?**_

…

_He's not here anymore Lara._

_**Desmond?**_

_Yes?_

_**What are you doing in my head right now?!**_

_Telling you that Kurda is no longer able to speak to you._

_**Why?**_

_Because he is no longer in the Lake of Souls._

_**Huh?**_

_This is going to take a while to explain…wait a tick…why don't I just send over here right now?!_

_**What the bloody hell are you talking about?**_

_Hehe…you'll see! Now be a dear and write a note or something to the vampires._

_**Ughh…what do I write?**_

_That you're going to the Lake of Souls, and won't return to Vampire Mountain._

_**Wait a second why am I not coming back?**_

_Just do it!_

_**Okay, okay…**_

…

…

_Done yet?_

_**Alright, I'm ready…I hope**_

_Don't worry I'll get you here in one peace._

_**Oh boy…**_

Before I knew it, my body was thrust into sudden darkness. My head began to sting with such pain that I started to scream. I felt as if I was being pulled by invisible hands, and the pain was becoming more painful by the moment.

Suddenly I heard voices all around me. Faces began to appear before me; screaming, disdained faces that were full of pain and agony. They were calling to me, pleading for me to save them from the darkness.

**_Help us! Please don't go!!_**

_Lara?_

**_Don't go! Help us!!_**

I felt a hand on my own, and warm breathe against my cheek. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was, but I wasn't able to move. I struggled to break free from my invisible prison, building up my fire inside me.

_Whenever you want to use your ice flames, think of something that angers you, or imagine yourself fully covered with the blue flames._

Picturing myself covered with blue flames I felt the power growing inside. It wasn't easy, but after a while I got used to the idea, and had a very clear picture in my head. Finally, after minutes it seemed, I found myself being pulled away from the darkness, and into light.

_**Trees. Dark sky. Harkat. Lake. HARKAT????**_

I lifted myself up to get a better look at what I thought was my little person friend. Slowly he came into perfect vision.

"H..Harkat?" I stuttered. He lifted off his mask and gave me a smile.

"Hey Lara…are you okay?" he asked. I weakly smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank the Gods!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. Turning towards it I saw a squatting Darren behind me, a weak smile and outstretched arms towards me.

"Darren??!!" you cry, jumping into his arms. He laughed at your outburst and hugged you tight. "I'm so happy to see you!!"

"I've missed you too," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little back pain bu-"

"No, I mean about…well…" Darren interrupted, letting me go.

"Oh, about that," I said, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. "I'm better, I've had a lot of help, and are you alright?"

"I'll be okay," he muttered. I knew he was lying, and I grabbed the collar of his T-shirt and pulled him close to my face.

"Don't lie to me Shan…" I growled, trying my best to scare the truth out of him.

"I…uhh…had help and…uhh….am still a little…sad," he stuttered to me. I laughed and let him go, giving him the clue that it was a joke. He smirked and brushed himself off. I heard a soft chuckle behind me and I turned to se Mr. Tiny sitting beside Harkat. I faked a smiled and went over to him, getting right into his face and scowling.

"That hurt you know," I growled. He only giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Yes but you seem fine," he said in an innocent voice.

"I'm a woman, I can mask anything with a smile," I said, smiling again. He grinned and cupped my cheek.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered, turning my face to my left. There, sitting by the edge of the murky lake, sat a shivering Kurda. His eyes were dark and frightened, his skin was paler than I remembered, and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"K…Kurda?" I stuttered, not knowing if he was real, or if this was another hallucination. He stopped shaking and attempted to stand, but his legs gave out on him. Before he could fall back down to the ground I was by his side, catching him in my arms. He fell with a grunt, but gave me a weak smile when he looked up into my eyes. I returned the smile, giving him the warmest one I could muster up. "Are you alright?"

"Y...yes," he said softly. He was so pitiful, I felt awful for him. I lifted him up into a sitting position and glancing over at Desmond.

"Explain, now," I demanded from Tiny, who grinned in return.

"Why do you think Kurda has been speaking to you in mind and spirit?" he asked.

I glanced over at Kurda, who was still in my grasp. He looked up and stared deep into my eyes. I truly didn't know the answer to Desmond's question. "I don't know"

"Because you are a part of his past," he answered.

"What?" I asked in shock. I felt Kurda shift his weight under my arms, his head now resting on my chest.

"You were created not only from Larten Crepsley and his spouse, but also from Kurda's past human mate," Desmond said.

_**Okay, this is officially fucked up…**_

"So you're saying I'm part of three different people?" I asked, looking down at Kurda. He was now gripping me around my stomach, holding on for dear life. I place both arms around him, hoping to make him feel safe. I looked back up to Desmond and said, "Why?"

"Well, Larten and his spouse wanted a child," Desmond said. "And Kurda was a soul in agony; he needed something to help the pain."

"Since have you cared for the emotions of others, Desmond?" I asked, feeling Kurda look up at me.

"It depends on the person, little Lara," he replied with a grin.

"But how can that be?" Darren asked, speaking for the first time since I arrived. "Mr. Crepsley and his mate must have wanted a child before Kurda had his mate, right?"

"Yes," Desmond replied in a bored manner.

"Than how could you have made Lara out of three different people from different times?" Darren asked.

_Now I'm really confused…_

"Just as I did with Harkat, I moved backwards and forwards through time," he replied.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Yep! It's the thing that gives me the thrill of my life!" he answered cheerfully.

_**Evil little meddler…**_

_Why thank you!_

Kurda let go and sat up on his own; his head hung down in shame. I looked over at Darren who was gazing at the vampire in pity and wonder. Meanwhile, two little people came over and made a fire near us and began to cook a meal. I helped Kurda stand up and moved him over to the fire, sitting him down in front of the warmth. His head still hung in shame, and he wasn't talking, making me worried. I gently took his hand in mine, as the others arrived. He looked at it and tangled his fingers into my own, his cold hands becoming warmer by the second.

Soon later the little people handed us a warm meal and drinks; the fire crackling in the dark night. I wasn't hungry, but I forced myself to eat so I would have energy. I saw Harkat and Darren staring at Kurda, and I wondered what they knew that I didn't. Kurda finished up his meal and cleaned his mouth with a scrap of cloth.

"I'm sorry for what I did, killing Gavner and betraying the clan. But I believed it was for the good of our people-I was trying to prevent a war with the vampaneze."

"I know," Darren said softly. "We've been at war since you died, and the Vampaneze Lord has revealed himself. He…"

"Killed my father," I finished, looking away from everyone. "Along with many others."

Kurda's hand tightened over mine, and held back my tears. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Perhaps if I'd succeeded, they'd still be alive. He sighed immediately, and shook his head. "No. It's too easy to say 'what if' and paint a picture of a perfect world. There would have been death and misery even if you hadn't exposed me. That was unavoidable."

Suddenly Harkat spoke. "I know I was Kurda. But I'm not sure why."

_**So that's what they knew that I didn't, Harkat is Kurda, but then what is Kurda? Is he a ghost? God I'm confused.**_

Desmond opened his mouth to speak but I couldn't hear him, for the sudden roar of a dragon. I looked in the direction of the roar, fearing that it was headed our way. Looking back to everyone, I saw that no one had noticed but me. I looked back and saw nothing, but the feeling of the dragon's presence was still there.

"You heard it too?" Kurda asked softly, looking at me. I turned and nodded, a worried look spread across my face.

"Don't worry, it won't harm us," Desmond said. Darren and Harkat looked confused, but Kurda and I knew what he meant. He then looked straight at me. "That is unless you can stop it."

"Me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, you" he grinned. "It's time we put all that training into good use. Now up you go!"

Desmond quickly stood and came over to me, pulling me up off the ground and away from Kurda. I squeaked as he roughly pulled me towards the dragon, hearing Kurda's cries behind me.

"No! Stop! She could die!" he screamed. I could hear his footsteps approaching us quickly, and I turned to see Kurda right behind me, reaching for my stomach. Before I knew it, he picked me up into his arms and pulled me away from Desmond. I felt the heat rush to my face as his cloak lifted up with me, revealing his bare naked body.

_**Oh my…**_

"Don't worry Kurda, she's been training for weeks now to fight among the superior, this dragon should be a piece of cake for her," Desmond replied, grinning when he saw me blushing.

Apparently, Kurda wasn't buying it. I was still blushing and he was still naked, and boy did he not know it.

"Umm…Kurda…it's okay, I'll be fine," I said. **_Hopefully…_** I smiled and "Don't worry about me!"

Kurda sighed and gently put me down, a sad look on his face. I smiled and gave him a small kiss on his soft lips and turned back to Desmond. As we walked away to the area of the dragon I looked back to see Kurda sitting with Darren and Harkat; a bright smile on his face and a tiny blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"Think of your father! Think of your old life! Think of something!!" Desmond cried out as the dragon flew straight for me. I smiled and bent to the ground, breathing deep and picturing myself consumed by blue flames, and let the power take over. I could feel the gust of wind from the dragon's flight coming closer, and soon it was right above me. A giant roar filled the night and my eyes shot open, revealing ice blue filled pupils. The dragon blew a shot of fire straight at me, only to be stopped by my very own.

There was a presence near me, and I glanced over to see Kurda, Darren, and Harkat staring in awe at the fight. I smirked with approval and sent another blast right for the dragon's head, finishing him off immediately. I watched in pleasure as the beast burnt to a crisp, letting my flames dissolve back into my body.

"Bravo my dear!" I heard from below. **_Below?_** Looking down I realized that I was floating off above the ground.

_**But…how?? It can't be my wings; I'm not in rage or stress…what's going on??**_

"You've finally learned the last part of your training!" Desmond cried from below. "You can now use your wings whenever you please!"

I slowly fell back down to the Earth and landed in front of Desmond. "But I don't know how I did it."

"Think about it, what did you do when you were fighting the dragon?" he said.

"Well, I pictured myself in the flames and then I felt the dragon's wings near me," I said. "So I just think about wings and they appear?"

"Correct!"

"Great! Now how do I put these things away?" I asked.

"I'll let you figure that out!" he grinned.

"Hey!! That's mean!!!" I whined. He laughed and the others ran over, eyes as big as saucers. I smiled as they ran over to me, all of them wanting to feel my wings, to see if they were real. While Kurda and Darren were playing with my wings, Harkat tried to help me figure out who to get rid of the wings.

"Try thinking about them going back inside of you," he suggested. I did, and immediately felt the wings go back into me, surprisingly without any pain.

"Thanks Harkat!" I said cheerfully, walking over to Darren and Desmond who were now

"No problem," he replied. I turned around to see a smiling Kurda. His eyes were no longer dark blue, but bright ocean blue. He had regained his confidence, and lost his fear. He gently took a hold of my hands, pulling me close. I began to blush again, as his eyes stared into mine.

"This may be the last time I ever see you again," he whispered into my ear, pulling me closer.

"Why?" I replied softly, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Only Harkat or I can go on living, not the both of us," he explained. I gasped, trembling with the thought of losing someone so close to me. Harkat and Kurda were both dear to my heart, and I could never choose between them. "And…I have decided to let him have life."

"W…what?" I stuttered, feeling the tears stream down my red face. I just couldn't stop trembling.

"Please don't cry," he said quietly, wiping away the tears. He slowly brought me to his face; placing his lips on mine. "I love you Lara Crepsley."

* * *

I stood quietly between Darren and Harkat, looking at the doorway between the twisted land of the future and my very own. I turned back to look at Kurda one last time, letting my tears flow.

"Goodbye, Kurda," Harkat said numbly.

"Farewell, Sire," Darren saluted.

"Goodbye…my love," I whispered. Kurda smiled and waved goodbye, turning away to cry. I felt Darren and Harkat take my hands, and I looked away from my love to face my own cold world once more.

* * *

Mr. Tall was waiting for us on the other side, standing near the Cirque Du Freak. It had been a long time since I had seen Mr. Tall, but I wasn't able to give him the greeting I had hoped to. Neither Darren nor Harkat had let my hands go, and my tears wouldn't stop. With my eyes to the ground I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek, and I looked up to see a smiling Hibernus.

"It's good to see you again little Lara," he said softly. I gave him a small smile and stopped crying, letting him lead me and the others over to the campfire in the center of the Cirque. Everyone else was off to bed, but Hibernus stayed with us as we ate and told him of our adventure in the near future. I stayed silent and ate my meal, allowing the others tell Hibernus of the future, although he knew most of what we had seen. As dawn came I went to a tent that had been prepared for me and laid down on the soft bed. I thought of everything that had happened to me since I was 16, from meeting Mr. Tiny, all the way up to finally meeting Kurda. I was now 19, and the purge was on its way to me. Soon I would be greeted with a growth in height, larger boobs woopdie friggin doo -, and everything else that came with becoming a full vampire. I wasn't really looking forward to it.

_You won't have to my dear…_

_**Desmond? What do want?**_

_Just dropping by darling…._

_**Cut to the chase, Desy**_

_Lara…you know I don't like that name…_

_**I know…that's why I say it**_

_Hmm, well anyway, as I was saying before, you don't need to worry about the purge, because you will never experience it._

_**What?!**_

_That's right; you will never experience the purge because I have created you differently than any normal half-vampire has been created, you will never become a full vampire._

_**WHAT!!!!!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!!!!!!!**_

_Hehe…oops, did I forget?_

_**Why did you keep that from me? That's something I would have liked to know long ago!**_

_You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it anyway, so I thought I'd wait for you to either figure it out or think about the purge._

_**So what's going to happen to me?**_

_You have finally reached the age of which you will cease to, well, age! Hehe_

_**You mean I'll stay like this for the rest of my life?**_

_I think you've missed the point…not only will you stay the way you are now, you also have eternal life._

_**ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!**_

_Of course I am, this is not a joking matter! You are the only creation of mine to have to the gift of eternal life!_

_**So, I'll live forever, and stay the way I am now?**_

_Yep! But there's one more thing…you can be killed, if you're not careful. There are only two ways of killing you my dear, one of which is if I kill you, in a way that I will not say, and the second is if somehow, your strength is taken from you._

_**So I can be killed, but if I'm careful I could live forever? Wow, so I'm like the vampires in the movies…**_

_Yes you are, aside from the fact that you are a dhampire._

_**I've heard of them before, half human, half vampire, and they usually turn out to be vampire slayers.**_

_That's right, and you my dear, are the only one on this planet left. You see long ago I made them soon after the vampires had come into view, to have someone between them and the humans._

_**What happened to them?**_

_They started killing to many vampires off, so I put them to rest. _

_**I see…well I won't go and kill off any vampires anytime soon.**_

_I didn't think you would, good night!_

_**Yea, good night…**_

I slowly shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I knew now what I truly was, and what I could do. I had finally developed into the dhampire. I knew then at the moment that I had to finish off this war, and I had to do it quickly. I now had the power to destroy armies, but…

**_I can't use that on people who don't have the same abilities as I do, it's just not fair! That's it, from here on out, I swear to never use my abilities against the weaker._**

I opened my eyes and pulled out my small silver cross and stared at its beauty in the candle light. I thought of God and how much he and Jesus Christ meant to me. I was raised as a catholic student, and God was a big part of my life when I was younger. But as I came into the world of the vampires, I seemed to forget about God.

**_No more, I am his faithful servant, from this day on! I shall pledge myself to him, and fight in his name! I may be part vampire, but my human religion sticks with me! I shall train myself and fight like the vampires and vampaneze, this will be a fair fight!_**

I drifted off to sleep with the thought of God in my head, and the hope of a bright new tomorrow in my heart. It had been decided, I would go and find a mentor, wherever he or she may be, and learn the art of the sword, I would leave and go off on my own in secrecy, and I shall come back to the War of Scars when I am physically and mentally ready!

* * *

**_Phew that's a lot of work!!! 29 pages!!!! I'm so amazed with myself!! Yay!! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!!! Thanks!!_**

_**- Phantomgrlofopera -**_


	14. Pain & Pleasure

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale : Pain & Pleasure**

**戦争の道具**

**

* * *

**

The moon was full and the stars were bright, the night I began the newest stage of my journey. I sat silently alone in the train cart, gazing out the window at the lake below the bridge. I could see the long train's reflection in the water; a long black line speeding through the night. I could hear the other passengers chatting away in the dining room, and occasionally the sound of laughing children.

_So carefree, they don't have anything to worry about…how lucky they are._

With a soft sigh I opened the paper from the morning before, wondering if anything interesting had happened lately. Nothing of great importance was happening in the city or anywhere near it, only political and sports news.

Looking out the window again, I saw a forest coming into view. I immediately thought of Vampire Mountain, and everyone I had left behind. I missed all of my friends, but I had to keep my mind on the mission ahead, and nothing else.

The next day, as the sun rose high into the sky, the train stopped in Tokyo, Japan. As I entered the large city of technological wonder, I stared in awe at the large buildings, busy streets, and strange smells. I walked through the crowded sidewalks with difficulty, but finally made it to the hotel where I would spend the next few nights. It was a beautiful hotel and my room was the prefect size and comfort for my needs. I was excited and ready to get my mission going.

_While I'm here in Tokyo, I will learn the Japanese language, learn some of their modern and ancient customs, and begin my search for a sensei. Once I've accomplished this, I will be able to train, samurai style! It shouldn't be too hard…right?_

Wrong. Instead of staying five days in Tokyo, I spent five weeks there. It took me a long time to figure out the Japanese language, and even more time to learn their customs. Things were very different in Japan than in London. For several days, I was one lost puppy.

Every morning I would grab something to eat, and rush over to the library. There, I spoke with a woman named Rukia Songi who knew both English and Japanese languages, and spent most of the day learning the language with her. She took me all over the city, showing me the daily life of the Japanese. It was a wonderful place to be, and even though I was a foreigner, I was treated with the same respect as the locals.

One night, as I was returning to the hotel from my lessons with Rukia, I found a note stuck to my room door.

ララ,

私はあなたが正しい教師を探しているということを耳にしますか？私はあなたに手を貸すことができる誰かを知っています. 彼は多くの技能の立派なマスターです. 私は彼にあなたが教師、私の最愛の人を必要としていることを知らせるべきです.

I had no idea what the letter said, or who it was from. Placing it on my bedside table I fell fast asleep, eagerly waiting for the next day to come, and ready to ask Rukia what the letter meant.

"Ah, this is very interesting," she muttered as she read the note. I sat patiently beside her, sipping a cup of warm tea.

"What does it say?" I asked in my best Japanese. She smiled and pulled a pen from her pocket. She jotted down some words on the paper, and handed it to me.

_Lara,_

_I hear you are in need of a teacher, correct? I know someone who can help you. He is a respectable teacher of many skills. I shall let him know you are in need of a teacher, my beloved one._

I sat quietly after reading the strange note, confused. Rukia ordered another batch of tea and read the note again.

"Do you have any idea who might have written this?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Well, whoever this is, they know you," Rukia said with a laugh. "Don't worry about it, let's just have some tea for now."

We spent the rest of the day working on language and customs. As the moon rose in the sky, Rukia took me shopping; a breath of fresh air from the lessons. There were many styles of clothing that were strange to me, and some that were really nice! Rukia even bought me some clothes that were called Gothic Lolita style, and also some traditional kimonos!

Late that night, as I went to my hotel room, I saw another note on my door. Ripping it off the door and going inside, I threw it down onto the bed and changed into my PJs. As I crawled into the warm bed, I took the note and tried to read it. This time, it was in English.

_Lara,_

_I see you got my first note, correct? I have spoken with the master, and he has agreed to take you in as his student. If you want this, you will not tell your friend Mrs. Songi, and you will leave immediately after reading this. Bring everything you own with you, and walk five steps out of the hotel. Look to your right. There will be a man smoking a cigarette leaning against a building. Walk past him and turn right. Your future lies there._

I placed the note down beside me and sighed. I didn't know what to do, it sounded so cheesy, like something out of a horror film. I sat up suddenly and went over to the window. Looking over to the right of the building, I saw a man standing against the next building over, and he was smoking.

_Wow…maybe this is real!_

Quickly thinking things over, I packed up all of my things and ran out of the hotel, hoping I wasn't making a huge mistake. Just in case this was a bad idea, I placed a pistol in my pocket and went on my way.

As I passed the man with the cigarette, I felt cold chills running up my spin. Turning into the first right, I realized it was an alley.

_This isn't good…_

Along with the complete darkness of the alley and the strange man around the corner, there was a strange feeling to the place. I felt like I was being watched. Looking around I saw nothing, but the eerie feeling was still there.

Suddenly there footsteps coming towards me from the darkness of the alley. First a shadow, and then the soft sound of laughter.

"Who's there?" I demanded, taking a hold of the pistol.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," a familiar voice responded.

"Desmond? Is that you?" I said with an angry sigh. His grinning face appeared from the depths of the darkness. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping you my dear!" he said with a chuckle. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the darkness, and before I knew it I was somewhere entirely different.

"What the hell!!!" I squeaked, trying to pry myself away from Desmond's grip. I looked around and saw that I was at the base of a giant dojo; surrounded by dozens of cherry blossom trees. It was incredibly beautiful and quiet; it felt as if the place held many secrets.

"Here we are! Are you ready to begin your training?" he asked, pulling me up the stone steps towards the dojo.

"I…I guess," I stuttered, letting him pull me up the steps. As we came to the top, I saw a man sitting in meditation. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail, and his pale complexion went well with his features. Desmond stopped us right in front of him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

_How strange, his eyes are…purely white….weird!_

"Good to see you again Gai!" Desmond said cheerfully, releasing my hand. The man known as Gai nodded softly and looked to me.

"This must be the woman you want me to train," he said softly. I lowered my head in a bow, and looked to Desmond.

"Ah, yes," Desmond said, lifting my chin with a finger. "This is Lara Crepsley, daughter of Larten Crepsley."

"Larten?" the man asked softly. "He never said anything about this."

_So he knew my father…_

"He hardly knew of her himself," Desmond replied.

"But I thought vampires could not have children?" Gai asked.

"She's a creation of mine, I made her from Larten's DNA and his human mate's," Desmond answered, folding his arms in pride. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"It seems she doesn't approve of that," Gai said, giving me a small smile.

_Maybe this wont be so bad…_

Again, I was wrong. After Desmond left, the work began immediately, and I was sent to the training grounds. Gai was a hard teacher, never letting me stop or take a breath. He made me do balancing tests, showing me the importance of balance in life. But since I was previously a dancer, I did well at the balancing. I was forced to do strength tests; every morning I had to go out into the cold and carry four buckets of water up the 150 stone steps to the dojo. I learned the importance of meditation, and meditated three times a day. Training at the dojo was no where near easy.

Although he was a tough sensei, he was a good person, and his kindness was better than my own. Once training for the day was complete, Gai sensei invited me into his dining room for dinner, which was very rare in these cases. Gai allowed me to meditate beside him in the afternoon, and even allowed me to train with his very own sword.

I spent weeks on end at the dojo, working and training with Gai. I learned tricks of the samurai sword, which was a lot harder to fight with than any normal sword I was used to. It took over three weeks for me to be able to use an actual samurai sword because of its difficulty, and was forced to use a wooden sword to train with. I spent many hours by myself in the fields, learning to balance and swing the sword.

One night, as I sat with Gai sensei on the porch of the dojo, I thought of the War of Scars. It was still raging on, and I couldn't believe how far I had gotten myself into it.

"Sensei, do you know of the War of Scars?" I asked softly, keeping my gaze to the stars.

"Of course, your father spoke of it often," he replied.

"How did you know my father," I asked.

"He once trained with me, when I was young," he responded, glancing over at me. "Your father was a good man, and I am honored to have known him."

"Thank you sensei," I whispered, burying my head into my knees. It still hurt to think of him, and even though I didn't cry on the outside, inside, I was a screaming wreak.

"You have come far from the beginning of your journey young one," Gai said in a hushed voice. "And I think it is time for you to return to the war."

I gave out a heavy sigh and shifted a bit. I had become so accustomed to the dojo; that I didn't want to leave. But in the back of my mind I knew that it would eventually come.

"There are many things you still have to learn," Gai said. "But you shall learn them in time."

"Then it's time," I whispered, slightly smiling. There was a soft chuckle to my right, and a hand on my shoulder.

"You have changed," he said with a smile. _What's that supposed to mean Gai???_

The next morning I woke to a smiling sensei standing above me. With a quick thrust of his arm, I was up off the ground and standing before him. Before I could even think about what was going on, Gai sensei had produced a long samurai sword from his back. It was a beautiful sword; with gold trim on the handle, and secret engravings on the steel blade.

"It's yours now," Gai said, handing the majestic sword over to me. I gazed in wonder at the beautiful thing; amazed by the gleam that entranced me so. Gai showed me the inscription on the steel; rubbing his long fingers across the steel of the sword.

戦争の道具

_Tool of War_

"Tool of War," I said, rubbing my fingers on the inscription. "Sensei, I can't accept this."

"Why not? You have earned it, you have worked harder than any other student of mine. If anyone should have this, it should be you." Gai said, placing a hand on each of my shoulders. "You are an honorable woman, Lara Crepsley."

Hearing that made my day. Well, more like it made my year. I was an honorable student of the legendary samurai, Gai.

"Thank you sensei," I whispered. He smiled and took something out from behind him. It was a set of clothes, folded up into a pack. He handed it to me and took something else from behind his back. _Gees this guy has everything doesn't he?_ This time, it was a mask; a white mask covered in gold and red engravings. It was very beautiful, but I had no idea why he was giving it to me.

"This was given to me long ago by a mercenary, and I have used it for many battles," Gai explained. "Use this as your cover, and never identify yourself as Lara Crepsley any longer. This is for your protection, therefore, when this masks leaves you on the battlefield, you are defenseless."

_Say what???_

"I don't understand sensei," I said, staring at the strange-but-beautiful mask.

"I'm saying that I want you to wear this uniform while in the presence of the enemy," he explained. "It's for your protection."

_There's that word again…protection_

"If you insist sensei," I said, not exactly understanding what he meant by the whole uniform thing.

"If you won't do it for me, do it for your father," Gai said. I looked up to him and stared wide eyed. "He once wore this on the battlefield when he was once human, as did I."

"Father…he used this?" I asked, tracing a finger along the gold engravings on the mask.

"Indeed he did," my sensei replied with a small smile.

_So I'll be following in my father's footsteps if I use this uniform?_

I stared at the lump of clothes in my hand. At first I didn't understand the meaning of wearing this, but after a while I began to understand.

_I'll have to become a spy of the night! Once I return to the war, I'll keep myself hidden in this uniform, and try to get on both sides of the line, like a real spy! This will be a new adventure!! I can't wait to get this started!!!_

* * *

Ta-da!!! Yay for a crazy Japanese chapter!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and hopefully aren't too confused!! Don't worry the next chapter is gonna have so much drama it'll be like a soap-opera!!

Tootles!!!

Phantomgrlofopera


	15. Angels & Death

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale : Angels & Death**

**

* * *

**

_The sweet breeze swept across the night sky, caressing the land with gentle motions. The tides in the ocean blue moved to the moon's blissful symphony of the night. Atop the rocky cliffs that overlooked the sea, stood a young woman of strange and intense beauty. Her long curling red hair swayed with the wind that shook the trees, and her eyes matched the beautiful color of the sea. She wore a long white gown that matched the color of the moon, and fit her body like a glove. Her slender figure seemed so fragile; a delicacy that was worth being treasured._

_In the tree tops, not far away, hid a man of extreme evil. With hair of silver and eyes of blood, his presence was a menace to all around. He watched the young woman with eyes so red, and a grin that would suit Satan himself. The trees shivered beneath his feet, and as he jumped down to the grassy land the Earth was chilled. He took soft steps towards the woman, who took no notice of the evil beast behind her. As he grew closer, he drew a silver dagger from his long black coat, and as he reached her, raised it high above her head. He whistled a soft tune into her ear, and as she turned around to meet him, he brought the dagger down and dug it deep into her pale fl-_

**LARA!!!!**

Gannen jumped forth from his sleeping bag that lay upon the dirty cavern floor with sweat pouring down his forehead. Looking around him, he saw that none of his comrades had been waken by his sudden outburst. With a heavy sigh, the vampaneze stood and walked out of the cavern to get some fresh air.

It had been months since that fateful night at the hotel. The night that Lara had left him with only a note and sweet memories. Her taste was still upon his lips; the honey sweet pleasure of so many nights past. And even though she was his enemy, and even if she fought against him, he loved her.

Looking up at the moon, Gannen Harst prayed to his Gods that he would see his beloved Lara once more, and that she was safe and sound.

* * *

Vancha stood up and stretched. Around his eyes were dark circles, making him look like a man who hadn't slept for a very long time. It seemed that Vancha had pushed himself to the limit in his hunt to find Steve Leonard.

"You should rest sire," Darren said to the vampire prince.

"I'll rest when Leonard is dead," Vancha March grunted. "Or myself." He added softly. "Now! Enough self-pity and misery. We're here and Leonard's here- it doesn't take a genius to see that an old fashioned scrap to the death's on the agenda. The question is, do we wait for him to come to us, or do we seize the initiative and go looking for him?"

"We don't know where to look…he could be anywhere." Harkat said.

"So we look everywhere," Vancha grinned. "But where do we start?"

"With his son," Darren said; a strange gleam in his eye.

* * *

A woman screamed. The car came to a quick halt as I hit the brakes. Looking in the direction of the scream, I could see through the trees a great struggle. As quickly as I could move, I slid on the black garb that my sensei had given me a few weeks ago and grabbed the ancient mask that was once my fathers. Without a moment's hesitation, I placed the mask upon my face and grabbed my sword while jumping out of the parked car.

Through the trees I ran towards the scream, and soon found myself standing before the Cirque Du Freak, the place where I felt most at home. Turning to my left, I saw the struggle that I had heard, and raced towards them. It was the Von family, whom I had met briefly before, and fighting them, were the hooked vampaneze I had seen in the cavern where my father had died, a vampet, and a young boy. Seeing that the hooked man was more of a threat, I went to him first, punching his right cheek with my fist, knocking him down to the ground. Taking the moment, I took out my sword and slashed it through the vampets arm, just barely cutting it off. He howled in pain as others ran up, familiar voices ringing in the air.

The hooked vampaneze jumped up, slashing his hooks at me like a savage beast, with no grace or coordination. Standing still out of his way I laughed at him, knowing he would never hit me with such lack of coordination.

"What the hell are you laughing at you masked freak?!" he growled, slashing at me over and over again, making me laugh even harder.

"You'll never hit me like that!" I exclaimed, catching one of his hooks in my palm. "Your fighting skills are an embarrassment to the vampaneze." With a quick flick of my wrist I snapped off his left hook. He howled in pain and there was a shocked silence between his comrades. The Von family took the chance to get away, and as they ran off Evra, the snake man Darren had introduced me to, came up to me.

"I don't know who you are, but," he said in a whisper. "Thank you."

"I don't think so!" the hooked man shrieked madly, grabbing the young snake boy with his remaining hook.

"Let him go!" Evra's wife screamed, the same scream I had heard before.

"Make me!" the hooked guy jeered. With a growl I shoved my sword into his stomach, making him release the boy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw six familiar faces, Darren, Harkat, the cop lady from the cavern named Alice, Vancha, Debbie, and Mr. Tall watching the fight. As I looked over to them, Mr. Tall was approaching me.

Before I could say anything to my dear friend, the vampet had his gun against my throat, and the snake boy was back in the hooked man grasp.

"I cannot allow this." Mr. Tall said without hesitation.

"This is none of your business!" the hooked vampaneze shouted. "Keep your nose out of it!"

"You have made it my business," Mr. Tall disagreed quietly. "This is my home. These are my people. I must intervene."

"Don't be a-" the hooked man yelled, but before he could finish, Mr. Tall was upon him. He was faster than any vampire I had known; it was incredible. In the flash of an eye he had the hooked man's remaining hook in his hand and wrenched them away from the snake boy's neck.

"NO!!!!!!!" Hooky screamed in pain. "Leave my hands alone, you-"

Whatever foul thing Hooky called Mr. Tall was lost in the sound of a gun shot and my scream. The vampet who had me in his grasp he fired his bullet, not into me, but into the stomach of Mr. Tall.

As my dear friend Mr. Tall fell to the dirt ground with blood pouring out of his midriff, I elbowed the foul vampet in the stomach and ran over to my injured friend. With shaking hands I checked his wounds, and realized the horrible truth. He was dying.

Hooky and the young boy stared with wide eyes at Mr. Tall's hurt body. I heard the vampet scream for them to run, and in a ragged unit they fled, with the snake boy in their clutches. But I couldn't leave my dying friend. He gently took my gloved hand and pulled me close to his face.

"Let me see my queen," he whispered softly. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I knew he wanted to see me. As I slid off the ancient mask, gasps filled the night sky.

"Lara?" Vancha said with shock. Looking over I saw shocked expressions from all of my friends. I also saw Desmond and Lady Evanna come out from behind one of the circus vans.

"Your concern is commendable, but utterly worthless. Keep back, please." Tiny said to Debbie, who was walking over to us. Looking back at the gasping Mr. Tall I placed a gloved hand on his forehead, as he shut his eyes.

"Thank you Hibernus, for being such a good friend to me," I whispered to him. He smiled and lifted his hand to my cheek.

"You have done well, my queen," he said, blood spilling out of his lips. Tiny and Evanna had appeared by Mr. Tall's side. Hibernus looked over at Evanna and said softly. "Goodbye, sister."

"I will remember you," the witch answered. I was stunned by this, I hadn't known that they were related.

Tiny bent over and gave Hibernus the death sign, whispering softly, "Even in death shall you be triumphant."

"Thank you, father," he said quietly. He glanced over at me, his hand still on my cheek. "Rule them well, I know you can."

"Alright," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. I bent over and kissed my friend on his forehead, as did Evanna. He smiled at us, and his body shook, his eyes went wide, his neck stiffened, and then he died.

Desmond stood and turned. There was one round tear of blood in the corner of each eye. "My son is dead," he said.

I stood and picked up my mask, quietly waking away from the scene of death. I didn't say anything to my friends who I hadn't seen in months, I only passed them and walked into the woods. I heard Vancha say something to the others and they ran off away into the distance to find and retrieve the snake boy. I should have gone with them, but something was holding me back.

"Lara," someone said from behind me. I turned to see Vancha standing in the clearing, his face twisted from crying, just like mine. "Where have you been?"

Without a word I walked over to him and embraced him, not wanting to answer his question. He hugged me back, placing a hand on my head for reassurance. We stood there like that for many moments, until he finally spoke.

"We should go and help them," he said. He was right, but there was still something I had to do first. Looking up at the vampire prince I smiled.

"I'll catch up," I answered, nodding towards my car. He grinned and let me go, giving me a bow and flitted of into the distance. I would go after him later, I would just follow his scent, but first there was something I had to do.

I walked back over to Mr. Tall and his family, my tears dried and sword drawn. Tiny looked up at me and grinned, Evanna just kept her gaze on her brother. Without any hesitation, I swung my sword to meet Desmond's throat.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" I growled at him. He giggled and took a hold of my sword, bringing it down off of his throat.

"Of course I did, but so did he," Tiny answered. "Besides, that's not what you came back to find out, is it?"

I sighed and walked over to the closest bench and took a seat, placing my sword back into its sheath. Desmond sat down beside me with a grunt and looked up at the night sky.

"Why did he call me his queen?" I asked, looking up at the stars.

"Because that's exactly what you are," Tiny answered.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm no queen." I spat back. He laughed at that, looking over at me with a grin.

"He saw what would happen once this war is over, as did I," Desmond said softly. "And we both saw that you would rule."

"Rule what?" I asked.

"What will be left of the human race," he answered. "Do you remember when you saw Kurda Smalht?"

"Yes," I answered gloomily, looking at the moon. I missed Kurda very much.

"That is what the world will be once the war is over," Desmond said. I gasped softly, realizing what a wasteland it had been. If that's what the world would turn into, would it be safe for any human to live? "If you do not come to rule the human race."

"But I am not fully human," I stated blankly.

"But you will be the strongest and the closest to any human after the war is over," Desmond said. "They will come to you for guidance and safety."

"Do you really think I could rule?" I asked, almost comical.

"No, not yet," he laughed. "But soon enough you will be ready."

* * *

There was a whishing sound- Darius started to shout a warning- then a heavy thud. Darren opened his eyes, and caught a glimpse of the vampets head rolling away into the darkness, and his body falling to the ground. Blood began to gush from the stump of the vampets neck. Darren shut his eyes again and wiped blood off of his face, sliding out from beneath the body of the dead vampet.

The boy was standing next to Darren, staring numbly at his dead companion. Blood had hit the boy too, drenching his pants. Darren stood with trembling legs. He looked as if he would fall. But he had to do what must be done.

Quickly snatching his knife from under the dead vampet and pressed the blade against the young boy's throat, and with his free hand grabbed a handful of the kid's hair. He began to snarl with anger; he had become a savage set on taking the boy's life.

"**DARREN SHAN PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN**!!" I snarled at him, appearing behind him with my vampiric speed. Debbie was also racing towards us, with terror filled eyes.

"Why?" he snarled back at me. I growled and pressed my sword up against his torso, making him gasp.

"Because he's just a child you idiot!" I snapped, pressing the blade deeper into his skin, making blood trickle out.

"He's Steve's son!" Darren shouted at me. "A killer, like his father."

I stopped for a moment to take what he had said in. Steve had a son. Holy shit. He had a son. That bastard!!

"He hasn't killed anyone!" Debbie objected from behind us, snapping me from my thoughts. "Morgan James killed Mr. Tall. Now he's dead, you're even. You don't have to kill the boy too!"

"I'll kill them all!" Darren screamed madly. My god he had changed. He was like Steve. "Every vampaneze must die! Every vampet! Everyone who aids them!"

"Even children?" Debbie asked sickly.

"Yes!" He roared

"Then he has won," I said softly. Darren looked at me with terror. He knew I was right.

"No," he whispered, releasing the boy who stepped away slowly. "I won't be like him."

Sliding my sword back into its sheath I walked past Darren and went over to the boy. He snarled as I bent over and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Keep away from me vampire!" he snarled. I laughed at his remark, making him even angrier.

"I am not a vampire, I just fight with them," I said. He frowned and looked up at me.

"Then how can you fight so well, and so fast?" he snapped back. I bent over so that I was right in his face.

"That's because I am a dhampire," I answered. "I'm half human, half vampire, and I will always be this way."

"So it's true then," I heard from behind me. Looking back I saw Vancha standing beside Darren and Debbie. "Is it also true that you're immortal?"

"If you believe what Desmond says, then yes," I answered. The boy snorted, as if he didn't believe me.

"No ones immortal," he laughed. I shared a grin with Darren, who knew what I was about to do.

"Then, can you explain this?" I asked, allowing my wings to sprout out of my back. The smile on my lips never faded as blood poured down my back from the wings. The boy stared in shock and stood paralyzed to his spot. I laughed and picked him up off the ground and lifted him high into the night sky. I could feel his heart beat pounding through his chest. Looking down at the others who gazed in fear and wonder, I yelled down. "We'll find you! Go on ahead and look for them!!"

Darren nodded and pushed everyone along, those who were staring wide eyed and paralyzed. I smiled at the boy who was Steve's son and tightened my grasp on him.

"I won't let you fall," I said with a smile.

"Are you an angel?" he asked curiously. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"You're Steve Leonard's son, aren't you?" I asked softly flying him through the night sky. He nodded softly.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"I do, and he's done nothing but worsen my life," I said coldly.

"You shut up about my dad!" he snarled. Without a moments hesitation I let go of him, and watched as the boy fell. His screams filled the night sky, and just as he was about to hit the ground, I caught his foot, and gently placed him down.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked as he stood up.

"Darius," he answered with a growl.

"Well, Darius, let's go find your daddy."

* * *

So sorry this one took so long! I made it pretty long, but not as long as I wanted it. The next one will be published sometime tomorrow!! SO hang in there this story is just about done!!

XD

Phantomgrlofopera


	16. Destiny & Death

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale : Destiny & Death**

* * *

_The room was vast and bright. Portraits of rulers from the past hung on the painted walls. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling as if they floated. The soft hum of a violin played off in the distance. A woman's voice joined in with the violin, along with the sound of a piano. Her voice was soft and sweet, and all who heard it were swept away. _

_As he stepped into the room, he was met with a beautiful sight. The young woman from the cliffs sat at the piano, softly singing a song from long ago. Her sweet voice matched her looks. She was dressed in a light purple gown, and her hair was pinned back with pearls. As she played, people came from all directions and sat down in the room to hear her play._

_When the song ended, the beautiful young woman glanced up at him, a smile spread across her lips. With one swift motion, she was up and by his side. He gently took her hand, as a tint of pink came to her cheeks. As they walked away from the happy room, the music began to play again._

"_I'm so happy you are here," she whispered softly into his ear. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Her eyes shined with the brightness of the moon, and as he kissed her sweetly, the moon shined down only upon them._

_Suddenly she pulled back and gasped in pain. She looked down to her stomach and clutched it, falling into his chest with a cry of agony. Blood spilled from her dress, staining his white suit. She gasped and her tears spilled from her eyes. Looking up into her lover's eyes she smiled one last time, her body shook, and she di-_

**No!**

Gannen shook his head from such awful thoughts and went back to his job. He couldn't waste his time on such nonsense. From what he had heard from R.V., Lara was safe. And she was headed this way, with Darius.

"By the way, how's my own beloved flesh and blood doing?" Steve asked to the enemy on the other side of the logs. There was a long pause at first, until finally an all too familiar voice rang through the auditorium.

"He's perfectly fine Steve," a woman's voice said softly. He looked up at his Lord and saw a cynical grin appear on his face. **Lara…**

"Ahh…Lara, is that you my dear?" Steve asked. He heard a soft laughter from the other side.

"Indeed, now had over the young snake boy and I'll give you your son," she said in a soft, yet cold voice. Steve let out a cackle and grinned even more.

"I don't think so Lara," Steve replied with a laugh. "Besides, I don't think you could kill a child."

"I've changed Leonard, I'm not the naïve little girl you knew anymore," Lara said in return. She had changed, it was in her voice. She had matured. "Do not underestimate me."

Steve only laughed at her, but stopped suddenly, making all of us look up. As Gannen looked over the protection of the logs, he saw his beloved Lara holding the small Darius in one hand. But what was frightening, were the wings that were sprouting out of her back. He had never seen anything like it in his entire life, and stared in awe. She looked like an angel, an angel of darkness.

"What the hell?" Steve retorted, staring at the beauty of Lara Crepsley. She rose up off the ground with the young Darius in her hand and held him just above the wooden stakes that separated the vampaneze from the vampires. "You wouldn't, you're just bluffing Lara Crepsley."

"Maybe I am," she spat back. "That's for you to come and find out."

"Ready, R.V.?" Steve asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure about this, man," R.V. replied uneasily.

"Don't disobey me!" Steve growled. "I made you and I can break you. Now, you bearded, armless freak- are you ready?"

There was a short pause. Then he answered softly, "Yes."

Gannen could hear Vancha curse and saw him race forward to force his way through the pit of stakes. He looked out towards the others and saw that some were doing the same thing.

"Dad?" a shaky voice called out. Everyone glanced up at Darius, who hung suspended in the air with only Lara to hold onto. "You're not really going to kill him, are you?"

"Be quiet!" Steve snapped. "You don't understand what's happening."

"But…he's just a kid…like me. You can't-"

"Shut up!" Steve roared

"You see Darius, I told you he was an evil son of a bitch," Lara said to the young boy. "I wasn't ever going to kill you, but your father is different."

"But, he…maybe…" Darius stuttered.

"No, I'm giving you a chance to live, but he," Lara said softly. "He won't give the snake boy a chance."

"I knew you were bluffing Lara," Steve jeered. "You can't kill him."

Gannen looked over to see Lara place Darius gently down on the ground and look back over to his Lord. There was a strange gleam in here eye. It was the gleam to kill.

"No, but I can kill you!" she hissed, jumping out over the stakes and towards Steve. Just before she could rip him in two, he brought the young snake boy into view, with his hands placed on his head. Lara stopped short, barley inches away from Steve's face. And without a moment's hesitation, Gannen's Lord snapped the young snake boy's head sharply right and then left. He then dropped the boy, and let his cold dead body fall to the ground.

* * *

Steve's act of pure evil caught me by a gut-wrenching surprise. I was only inches away, and I didn't do a thing. I just watched, like a brainless oaf. I backed away from him until I hit something hard. I looked back to see that I was up against Gannen, who stared with his jaw slack at the dead body of the snake boy. My wings disappear and I fell back into his arms, unable to control my trembling. He held me tight, as if he were trying to stop my shakes. But the more I looked at the dead body of the young snake boy, the worse it became.

"Don't look at it," he whispered, turning me away from the scene. I buried my head into his chest, clutching his green suit tight. Tears spilled out of my eyes; I just couldn't bare the thought.

Suddenly it hit me. The hatred, the pure fierceness that had been hiding inside of me had come out. I wanted to kill Steve, more than anything at this point. I gently pulled away from Gannen, with tear filled eyes and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. Looking over towards Steve, my hands began to glow ice blue with fiery. I took one quick glance back over at a confused Gannen. "You should be running now."

He understood what I meant, and quickly made his way over to Steve. But before he could rush his Lord out of harms way, I shot three fire balls at the evil bastard, hitting him on he back. As he fell Gannen picked him up, looking back at me, with a gaze of terror and sadness.

"Go on!" Steve screamed in agony. "Show me…show you can…do it!!"

"No Darren, do not sink to his level!" I shouted over to the enraged Darren. Now Gannen and the others had stopped and were looking towards Darren, waiting for him to do the evil deed. "If, you do this, he wins!"

"Dare…accepted," he whispered. He began to cut away Darius's shirt, revealing the boy's bare chest. As he raised his hand to his full extent, I tried to move towards them, but my wings wouldn't come out, I was trapped.

"Be careful, Darren! You don't know who you're killing!" Steve giggled from the other side of the auditorium. "Darius, what's your mother's name?"

"Ah-ah-ah-Annie," Darius wheezed, and Darren froze.

"And her surname?" Steve asked softly.

"Shan," Darius whispered. I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth. It couldn't be, Steve's son, he's Darren's nephew??

* * *

I saw the blond police woman talking to Darren, who only stared at the dead snake boy, occasionally mumbling at her. And then her began to shout at her and she slapped him, calling him a child and to stop moping. And then I saw Darius, the poor child who had to see all of this. I drew up my wings and flew over to the young boy; so vulnerable and lost. Darren slid to the ground as Harkat, Debbie, and Evra left with the body, and the police woman and Vancha talked. As I landed in front of him, he looked up with frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said softly. He looked down and I hugged him, which must have surprised the boy. Slowly he hugged me back, giving me an awkward embrace.

"Darius," the police woman called out. "Come her."

Darius pulled away and looked at me. I gave a smile and a nod, and he made his way over to her, Darren, and Vancha. As they talked, I looked around the auditorium, taking in the memories from the last time I was here. I remembered seeing Mr. Tall, and Desmond Tiny.

"Yes. He's evil." I heard Darius say, bursting into tears. Before he could hit the floor I had him in my arms, holding him tightly. It must be hard to admit that your father is evil. I felt so bad for him.

"What about Annie?" Darren asked, after Darius had regained his composure. "Did Steve feed her lies too?"

Whatever Darius said, I couldn't hear, because of the horrible pain that was shooting through my head. I covered it up by leaving the auditorium, but once I was outside I fell to the ground, gasping for air. What was going on? My head stung as if I had been shot.

_Ahh…so it's starting…_

_**Desmond…is that you? What the hell is going on??**_

_Do you remember when Darren went through the purge?_

_**Yes…**_

_Well, this is the last stage of your purge, first, head splitting migraines, and then, your fangs will grow in._

_**Fangs???**_

_Yes, like the vampires from human fiction, ha-ha, you'll be like Dracula!!_

_**Oh shut up Desy, you really need to work on your jokes…**_

_Lara, you know I don't like that name…_

_**What name, oh you mean DESY??**_

_Lara!!!_

My head began to hurt so bad that I screamed, and under my clutched fingertips I felt blood trickle down my forehead.

_**Okay, okay I won't call you that anymore!**_

_That's what I thought…_

_**Oww…**_

**_

* * *

_**

The others came marching out of the auditorium in single file, with Darius leading the way. I joined in to walk beside Darren, who moped behind everyone else. Evanna had just finished speaking to him, and from the look on his face, I could tell it wasn't good news.

"Hello, Darren," I said, coming to his side.

"Lara, I'm sorry," he said softly. I looked to him and smiled, taking his hand.

"It's said and done," I replied softly. "Let it go."

"I've been a bad brother to you, haven't I?" Darren asked softly. I smiled at this, I liked the thought of being his sister. And even though we weren't really related, at heart we were kin.

"I love you Darren Shan," I said with a smile. He looked up and gave me a weak smile,

"I love you too Lara," he said, tightening his hold on my hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Annie Shan's house, Darren real sister's home. Darren stood in front of it, his hand still in mine.

"Do I really have to do this?" he croaked. I realized how hard it must have been for him, to see his sister who thinks he is dead and explain to him that he is not.

"Yes," Vancha said from behind us. "It would be wrong to risk his life without informing his mother first. She must decide."

"Okay," he sighed. "You'll wait here until I call?"

"Aye."

"Go on now, you'll be just fine," I reassured him, gently pushing him towards the door. He gulped, and then stepped over the threshold into the house.

I looked back to Vancha and the police woman and smiled. They had both been such a big help to me, I really appreciated it. The police woman came up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You did well tonight," she said softly. "I don't believe we've had the proper greeting, I'm Alice Burgess."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lara Crepsley," I replied. "And thank you, you've done an incredible job yourself."

"Thanks," she replied with a grin.

I looked over at Vancha and then back at Alice, and realized what I must do. With a sigh I patted Alice's shoulder and walked over to Vancha.

"There's something I need to go and do," I said softly. He frowned and looked me in the eye.

"We need you here," he replied.

"I know, and when you call me, I will be here," I said with a smile. With a wave to Alice and a hug with Vancha, I drew up my wings and flew high into the night sky, preparing myself for what was to come.

* * *

I stood atop the dark building that overlooked the old soccer stadium and watched the police forces surrounding the stadium. I didn't like the look of things. The Cirque Du Freak was encamped inside; danger all around them. I could see some of the troops walking in my direction and took the opportunity to see what was truly going on. Swooping down into a dark alleyway near the troops, I saw that they wore a similar uniform to the vampet that had killed Mr. Tall.

I got as close to one of them as I could, and without getting any of the other soldier's attention, I grabbed him and pulled him into the dark alleyway. With a hand clamped over his lips and my sword into his stomach I whispered harshly into his ear, "Who are you working for?"

"W…why s…should I t…tell you?" he stuttered. I grinned and pressed the blade deeper into his stomach.

"Don't pretend you're not afraid," I said with a laugh. "You aren't very good at it."

"Y…you c…cant g…get any…thing out of…me," he stuttered. I grinned again and lit my free hand an icy blue. "Oh…my god!!"

"You were saying?" I asked cynically.

"The vampaneze," he said without a stutter. "We work for the vampaneze."

"Ahh…I see," I said to myself. "And what are your orders?"

"To kill all vampires," he said softly.

"Well that's no surprise," I muttered. I began to think of a plan for this, and as I thought, I realized that the soldier was looking at me. But there was something wrong, he was wide-eyed and pale, as if he had seen a ghost. "What's wrong with you?"

"My…god, it's you," he whispered.

"What?"

"You…he told us…you would…lead us," he stuttered. **Again, with the stuttering!**

"Who told you that?" I asked, worried.

"Destiny."

* * *

Well that was eventful now wasn't it?! Hope you enjoyed it!! The next chapter is almost ready and should be published tomorrow!! I'm pretty sure it will be the last one, but if I'm in a good mood I might just make a sequel!! WOOT!!!

XD

Phantomgrlofopera


	17. Fight & Failure

**Intruding Thoughts : A Cirque Du Freak Tale : Fight & Failure**

_She lay on the ground, blood all around her, gasping for air. Even though her face was scratched and her body bruised, the young woman was still beautiful. She looked up to the full moon in the night sky and swore to the moon that she would die in peace, unlike the damned bodies that surrounded her. She looked on towards the stars and spoke of paradise, where she would finally be at peace._

_But just as she was about to move on to a better place, her death was taken away, and misery took its place. She rose up and howled in agony, praying to the vampire gods that she would die tonight, but they were not in her favor. She would live on until the final days of the Earth, and there was nothing she could do about it._

* * *

I could see from where I was standing in line that Darren and the others had arrived and were making their way over to the imprisoned Cirque Du Freak troupe. I watched in sorrow as Evra's wife threw herself at Darren, scratching and hitting him in all her rage. But quickly I realized what she was doing, she was warning Darren of what was going on.

**Smart lady…**

I could see that Steve was having a grand old time watching this, but I would soon wipe that wicked grin off his face. The uniforms that Steve had made the vampets wear was itchy and hot, but it was flexible enough to fight in. I stood in line with the rest of the vampets, disguising myself as one of them. As the vampet I had captured in the alleyway had told me, I was destined to lead them to war, and thanks to Desmond's help, I now had my army ready.

Every vampet was now under my control, and boy it felt good. Glancing over at Steve I grinned knowing that he would die tonight. This war had lasted for far too long, and I was more than happy to get it over with. My heart burned with the urge to rip Leonard into bits, but I held myself back. I had to play by the rules of Destiny if I wanted to win.

"Halt!" I heard my beloved Gannen shout to Vancha and Darren. They stopped immediately, and Gannen motioned for my line to come over. I could feel my men glancing at me through the corner of their eyes, so I nodded for their reassurance. Gannen continued to speak to Vancha with bitter words that were not meant to say to ones' own brother. "Drop your throwing stars."

When Vancha didn't respond, Gannen had my line raise our spears towards the vampire prince. I made my way until I was directly in front of him. I could tell he didn't know it was me, so I slightly raised my hat-covered head to show him my face. As Vancha placed his throwing stars back into their holders he saw my face and stared in shock. I gave a small wink and went back into my line, desperatley trying to wipe off the grin that had settled on my face.

"Get him down," Darren snarled at Steve with such venom that I could almost feel it.

"I don't think so," Steve replied. "I like the sight of him up there. Maybe I'll hang his parents beside him. His brother and sister too. Keep the whole family together. What do you think?"

"Why do you go along with this madman?" Vancha asked his brother. "I don't care what Des Tiny says about him- this lunatic can bring nothing but shame upon the vampaneze. You should have killed him years ago."

"He is of our blood," Gannen replied quietly. I could feel the pain and remorse behind his soft spoken words. "I don't agree with his ways- he knows that- but we don't kill our kin."

"You do if they break your laws," Vancha grunted. "Leonard lies and uses guns. Any normal vampaneze would be executed if they did that."

"But he isn't normal," Gannen answered. "He is our Lord. Desmond Tiny said we would perish if we did not follow him and obey. Whether I like it or not, Steve has the power to bend our laws, or even ignore them completely. I'd rather he didn't, but it's not my place to chastise him when he does."

"You can't approve of his actions," Vancha pushed. How could anyone? I could see the regret in the eyes of my new army, even they wanted nothing to do with Leonard.

"No," Gannen admitted. "But he has been accepted by the clan, and I am only a servant of my people. History can judge Steve. I'm content to serve and protect, in line with the wishes of those who appointed me."

Vancha glared at his brother, trying to stare him down, but Gannen only gazed at him blankly. Then Steve laughed. "Aren't family get-togethers a joy?"

As they kept talking I was watching Desmond walking along the tents of what remained of the Cirque Du Freak. I could tell he knew how this would end, and that it would end tonight.

"How can I trust you?" Darren asked Steve, glaring up at him. I had obviously missed most of the conversation. "You're a liar. You'll spring a trap."

"No," Steve barked back. "You have my word."

"Like that means anything," Darren jeered, looking over at Vancha. "What do you think?"

"No," He replied. "We're in this together. We'll take him on as a team."

"But if he's prepared to fight me fairly…"

"That demon knows nothing about fairness," Vancha said. "He'd cheat- that's his nature. We'll do nothing the way he wants."

"Very well," Darren said, facing Steve again. "Stuff your order. What next?"

Steve was furious, and we all knew it. He gnashed his teeth together and twisted his hands with rage. But suddenly he stopped and relaxed with a smile. "I do my best to make it easy for everyone, but some people are determined to not play ball. Here's 'what next'."

Steve snapped his fingers and out from behind the gallows, stepped out Hooky, with a tied up Debbie. I could feel my heart sink into my gut, I could have saved her, but here I was posing as my enemy. Inside I was punching myself, hating what I was doing but knowing that I was doing something for the better good. "Isn't she beautiful?" Steve mocked us. "Like an angel. More warrior like but all the lovelier because of it. It'd be a shame if we'd have to gut her."

"You can't use her against me," Darren said softly. "She knows who you are and what's at stake. I love her, but my first duty is to my clan. She understands that."

"You mean you'll stand there and let her die?" Steve shrieked.

"Yes!!" Debbie shouted before Darren could reply. I wanted to scream at everyone to just cut the shit and get the show on the road, but I knew they wouldn't stop bickering for a while.

"So be it!" Steve snarled. "R.V. Kill her!!"

Before I could shriek to my troops an order, Steve shouted again.

"R.V.!" he shouted. "Did you hear me? Kill her!"

"Don't want to," he mumbled, making me sigh with relief. "You shouldn't have killed the kid, Steve. He did nothing to hurt us. It was wrong. Kids are the future, man."

"I did what I had to," Steve replied tightly. "Now you'll do the same."

"But she's not vampire…"

"She works for them!" Steve shouted.

"I know," R.V. moaned. "But why do we have to kill her? Why did you kill the kid? It was Darren we were meant to kill. He's the enemy, man. He's the one who cost me my hands."

"Don't betray me now," Steve growled.

"But…but…but…"

"Stop stuttering and kill her!" Steve screamed. Now was the time to make my move. Steve was in Darren and Vancha's path now, and we all knew it.

"NOW!!!" I screamed to my troops sending them running towards the shocked vampaneze. I spun around and pulled off my hat, my long curly red hair flying madly around me. The look on the other vampanezes' faces were priceless and it was Steve who noticed me first.

"Lara?" he asked from behind his real guards. "What…what's going on?"

"They are my troops now, Steve," I answered pulling out my sword. The thrill of the kill was starting to get to me now. I just wanted to gut him like a pig and get the war over with, but I unfortunately had to hold myself back, yet again.

"Says who?" he snapped back.

"Destiny."

* * *

Outside, Alice and her recrutes fought the police who stood gaurd. The gunfire was only the background noise of the battle that was commencing where I stood. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Vancha begin his attack, and it took me only seconds to be right up behind him. Partnering up with my Prince I felt at home again. Vancha and I had such a strong bond that no matter what we were doing, if we were doing it together, we were at home.

Our struggle against Steve's gaurds lasted for minutes, and I ended up with several cuts and bruises. I even received a lovely punch in the jaw, making me stumble back. I could see Gannen behind them, with sad red eyes staring at my fallen figure. As I hit the ground I took no more than a second to pop back up, sword going right through the chest of my attacker.

From behind me, Darren came running, right for Debbie who had been let go of by R.V. who was backing away from her. So, he had finally seen the wrongs of his ways? Good, he needed to sooner than later. I resumed my fight alongside Vancha, slashing wherever I needed to and throwing kicks where best. They soon gave up on us, backing away to reveal that Gannen and Steve had been long gone.

"Damnit!" I screamed, flinging down my sword with rage. I glanced over at Vancha who was bleeding badly. He stumbled over to me, breathing heavily and wiping the blood away from his face. I reached up, helping him get the blood out of his eyes. "Where did they go?" I asked him, gesturing to where Gannen and Steve had once stood.

Vancha glanced around angerly, until he stopped and pointed. "There, behind the fat man!" My gaze whipped over to where he spoke of and I saw immediately the two figures, poorly hidden behind Rhamus Twobellies. I snarled and grabbed for my sword, running over towards them as fast as I could.

Only a second after I had arrived I felt an incredibly hard punch hit me in the gut. It was so hard that I flew back to where I had started. But that wouldn't stop me, no way in Hell. Jumping up and ran back, only this time, I was going to make the punch. Ever since my last stage of the purge, my strength had gotten better and better. I was able to lift a car now if I wanted to, maybe even two.

Throwing my punch with a snarl I sent the fat man flying. It took alot out of me, and I found myself almost breathless. But it wasn't going to slow me down, no way. Glaring up at Steve, I bared my fangs for the first time. It was awkward, but it felt really good. My pearly white fangs were threatning, I could see the fear in Steve's eyes. Even Gannen looked a bit taken back by my teeth, it was almost exilirating.

As I was about to take a step towards them, I felt a massive blow to my back, knocking me down. It hurt like hell, and I almost thought that my back was broken. Snarling I picked myself up, spinning around, completely forgetting about Steve and Gannen. I saw that the fat man had come back for more. Snarling again, my fingertips began to glow a bright blue. "Don't you dare fuck with me!" I screeched, shooting the blue flames his way. Before I knew it, he was on the ground, smoke coming from his charred body.

Spinning around I saw that Steve and Gannen were gone from my sight yet again. Screaming with rage, I clentched my phists in anger. Those two were not going to leave my sight again, whether they wanted to or not. Over on the other side of the aduitorium, I saw them, being totally ignored by the rest of the chaos that was taking place. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Darren and Vancha stalking them, and over to my left, Desmond and Evanna too. Smirking, I swiftly ran over to Darren and Vancha, preparing myself internally for what was to come.

Desmond was soon by us, a wide grin on his face. Now Steve and Gannen were watching us too, and I felt Vancha move close to me. He glanced down, a tired and worried look on his face. Reaching up I took a hold of his chin, smiling as much as I could. "To the death, Sire?" I asked, knowing I looked just as tired as he did. He grinned and nodded kissing my forehead lightly. Glancing over at Darren my smile remained, though a look of anger and blood lust rested on his. "Darren, look at me," I said firmly. He did, slowly, trying to rip his gaze from Steve's. "Win damnit...win for us, win for Debbie, win for your people, and most importantly, win for yourself. If you don't, I will never let you show your face in Vampire Mountain again, Prince or not." I stated firmly. But behind those harsh words was love, love for my brother. Darren smirked and kissed my cheek. "Aye."

* * *

Well, it sure has been some time hasn't it loves? I'm so sorry for the long wait, things have been awful hard lately. And the worst part is, I seemed to have forgotten all about the story. It was a total shock to me when I came back to find that I had just left ya'll hangin' like that. I am so sorry! And don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, I swear! I'm almost finished with the last bit of the story, so don't you folks fret! And if you all would like it, I am even thinking about making a sequel!

3

Phantomgrlofopera


	18. Endings & Adieus

**Intruding Thoughts: A Cirque Du Freak Tale: Endings & Adieus**

My body ached with a pain that I had never felt before, and my energy was swiftly leaving me. I felt the need to faint, but I knew there was still so much left to fight for. I couldn't back down now. As I walked forward, my breaths grew heavier and heavier, until I felt as if my lungs were about to burst right through my chest. In front of me stood Gannen and Steve, both watching my friends and I every move. Staring back, I came to a stop a few feet from them, trying to calm myself down and rest for a moment.

"**Greetings, brother,"** Gannen said with a bow, getting no affection back from his own flesh and blood. Vancha – who stood next to me- huffed to himself and looked down at me. Glancing up at him I gave my vampire friend a reassuring smile, and a nod, I took a hold of his hand. With a small tug he grinned and glanced back at his brother, who was glaring at mine and Vancha's hands, his red eyes a glare. _Damn…he's getting the wrong impression._ I thought to myself, trying to release my hand from Vancha's. But he wouldn't let go, he wanted to see Gannen suffer. Vancha knew that I meant something to his brother, and from the look on Gannen's face, I was sure I really did mean something to him. I felt a burst of happiness rush through me, and quickly I pulled my hand away from Vancha, shaking my head at the Vampire Prince.

"**Greetings,"** Vancha snarled back, switching his glance from me to his brother. Gannen glared back with his typical sullen face, which made me wonder…what would he look like with a smile? In fact, I had never seen him smile. At that moment, the need to see Gannen's smile filled my mind, so much that I forgot where I was. Vancha growled to himself, and from where I stood I could feel him bristle. **"I'm glad you face us like true creatures of the night at last. Perhaps in death you can find again the honor that you abandoned in life," **he spat at his brother. I looked away, not wanting to hear anymore from either of them; they were brothers, kin, flesh and blood…and here they were snapping at each other as if they were enemies. But in the end they were, so much that they both had almost forgot that they were even related.

"**Honor will be shared by all here tonight,"** Gannen replied like a true gentleman, making me smile. He caught my little grin, and though it didn't show on his face, I knew he was smiling too. He was watching me, as if I were a mouse in his lab and I would do something incredible for him to document. **"Both the living and the dead,"** he finished, his eyes locked on mine. Vancha caught this, and grunted loudly, snapping me from Gannen's gaze.

"**They love talking,"** Steve said, directed to Darren. I glared at the man, the monster who was responsible for so much pain. I turned away quickly, and began to head up the hill towards Evanna and Desmond, who stood watching as if the fight as if it were a show. To them, well…at least Desmond…everything was a show.

"**Where are you going Lara?"** Vancha growled from behind me. Sighing, I came to a stop and turned back towards my friends and enemies, a defeated look plastered upon my face.

"**You and I both know who this battle is really between," **I responded quietly, looking at all of them. They were so depressing to look at, all of them tired and wanting nothing more than for the War to be over and done with. Well, Steve was the only exception to that. **"But the moment it becomes unjust I'll be right beside you."**

Nodding and giving me an attempt to a smile, Vancha looked back to his fight that was just moments from commencing. Backing away, I reached the top of the hill near Desmond and Evanna, who stood silent and watching. Finally noticing my approach, Desmond grinned his wicked grin at me, making my stomach churn. **"Come to join us, Lara?" **he asked with a chuckle.

"**I'm only watching because I want a fair fight,"** I snapped back stiffly, turning my back to him and looking on. I didn't want to speak to that monster anymore, not after all that he had caused; he had given me hell for much too long.

_I also gave you life, Lara Crepsley –so watch your tongue_

_Is it possible for me to have the privacy of my own damn thoughts?_

_Of course Lara! You just need to stop thinking so loud._

Rolling my eyes and ignored whatever else he had to say and watched the battle that was beginning. It killed me to just sit back and watch, I wanted so badly to rush to my friend's side. But I knew that wouldn't be fair, it was better to be two against two.

It was Gannen who made the first move, drawing his sword and stabbing at Darren. I could feel my body tensing up as I watched, and even ill from simply thinking of what was to come. Vancha slapped the sword away, protecting the little Prince from his brother's range. Vancha gave Darren a slight tug, to reassure him that he would be able to make it through. But it didn't seem to do much good, for the young vampire fell backwards onto the ground below. Running to his aid, I caught him in my arms, holding him close to my chest.

"**Come on Darren, get up baby, this is your fight, your time…get up!"** I whispered into his ear, trying to pull him up. He needed to get up, or else Steve would have a clear shot to kill him. Yanking him forward, I got the kid off the ground. But by then, Vancha was already locked in battle with Steve and Gannen. **"Vancha!"** I gasped, stepping closer to the fight, ready to jump in at any moment.

"**Lara, stay back!"** Vancha growled, slapping away Gannen's sword and Steve's fists. **"Like you said, we both know who this fight is against."**

"**But…"**

"**No, Lara," **Vancha yelled back as Steve nicked him in the left arm. Vancha kicked him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards onto his ass. **"Besides, you have another destiny…a better one, far from us and this War. So I'll tell you once again, stay out of this!!!"**

Gannen's sword met Vancha's side, slicing a thin chunk out of the vampire's skin. But Vancha only replied by snatching Gannen's wrist and wrenching the bones out of place. Gannen gasped with pain and dropped his sword, but not before quickly grabbing it back with is other hand. Unfortunately for him, Vancha's knee met Gannen's skull, knocking him down with a grunt.

Darren and I stood together, watching in awe. Vancha really was an amazing creature, and he sure as hell knew how to fight. Spinning around, Vancha went off to deal with Steve, who was already upon him, slashing away. Placing my hands on Darren's shoulder's, I quickly whispered into his ear, **"Darren, you must go now – at least act as a distraction so Vancha may strike Steve."** Letting the boy Prince go, I watched as Darren headed for the fight, with a sore body and a weak heart. I knew he was too weak to fight them, but it was his destiny to fight Steve…it had to be done.

Staggering up to the fight, Darren was instantly met with Steve, who jumped on top of the boy, toppling him to the ground. But on his way to the ground, Darren ran into Vancha, knocking him over as well. In horror I watched as Gannen took the moment to stab his brother, sending his sword straight through him. Vancha's eyes shot open, and his face twisted in agony, as his own brother pulled the sword out of his stomach.

"**May your Gods forgive me, brother," **Gannen whispered, his face haunted and sullen. "**Though I fear I'll never forgive myself."**

Pushing past Gannen, I took my friend into my arms, the tears streaming down my cheeks. I wept, like I did when father died, holding on to Vancha as he gasped in pain. I didn't know what to do, or how to help him, all I could do was promise that I would be by his side. I could hear talking going on around me, but the words were muffled. All I could focus on was my injured friend. Glancing up the hill, I looked to Desmond for help, who had seen the whole thing. He motioned for me to bring Vancha to him, and for the first time in a very long time, there was no smile to be seen. With all my strength, I lifted my friend up off the ground and began to pull him up the hill.

"**La...ra…"** Vancha moaned, holding on to me for dear life.

"**Don't worry Vancha I'm gonna get you help,"** I replied, the tears still falling down my face. Evanna had met me half way, and was holding up Vancha as well.

"**I…I've failed,"** Vancha groaned, hanging his head low with defeat.

By then we had reached the top of the hill, and I was able to lay Vancha down in front of Desmond. Sitting down beside him, while Desmond's little people inspected the fallen Prince, I took Vancha's face in my hands. "**Now you listen here," **I snapped, a stern glare painted on my face. **"You are the most courageous man I know and the best damn fighter I have ever seen…so don't you ever say that you've failed…you did better than anyone could have tonight."**

Behind us, the fight was still raging on, and I knew Darren needed my help. But when I looked down, I saw R.V. standing behind a limp body. The maniac was laughing madly, staring at his hooks. Steve stood beside the big vampaneze, yanking his blade out of the vampaneze's throat. For a moment, R.V. stood there, swinging back and forth sickeningly. He then said something that I couldn't hear, and fell to the ground and went cold. Looking to the body R.V. had once stood over, I realized who it was.

"**Gannen!" **I yelped, jumping up off the ground and racing to his aid. Skidding to a stop, and landing on my knees, I pulled Gannen up off the ground and into my lap. He wasn't dead, thankfully, just knocked out. Sighing with relief, I looked over to Darren and Steve who were locked in combat. This was it, the final round. One of them would become the leader of us all, and I prayed with all my heart and soul that it would be Darren. With the unconscious Gannen in my lap, I watched as Steve and Darren battled each other, both hurting the other equally. For a while it was just a plain fight, a few nicks here and there, nothing too big. They sneered at each other, making evil remarks at the other one. Finally, I saw the end coming near. Darren, without a moment's hesitation, thrust his sword right through Steve's chest, sending him to the ground in a state of extreme pain and misery.

Before I could actually realize what had just happened, applause rang through the night. It was Desmond, who was grinning like no other and was happy as a clam. He began to talk, but again I ignored him, not caring what he had to say. Looking down at Gannen, I brushed the hair from his face, feeling his breathing coming back into his body. He would wake soon, to see that his master was dead, and that he was now the master. I wondered what he would do, how he would react to all of this. Pulling the vampaneze off the ground, I lifted him to my level and brought him to Desmond and Evanna, who were talking to Darren.

"**What passion! What valor! What a never-say-die spirit! My money was always on you, Darren. It could have gone either way, but if I was a betting man, I'd have bet big on you. I said as much beforehand, didn't I, Evanna?"** Desmond said with the most heart I have ever heard coming from him.

"**Yes, father,"** Evanna answered quietly looking from Darren to me with deep, haunted eyes. **"To the victor, the spoils."**

"**Come Darren,"** Mr. Tiny said abruptly. **"Pull out the knife and tend to your wounds. They're not immediately life-threatening, but you should have a doctor see to them. Your friends in the stadium are almost done with their foes. They'll be coming soon. They can take you to the hospital."**

Darren stepped up beside me as I placed Gannen beside his brother. The look on Gannen's face was peaceful, as if he knew the battle was almost over. The boy Prince shook his head, but I wasn't sure what he meant by it.

"**Don't be foolish,"** Desmond snapped. **"Steve is the enemy. He deserves no mercy. Finish him, then take your place as the rightful ruler of the night."**

"**You are the Lord of the Shadows now,"** Evanna said. "**There is no room in your life for mercy. Do as my father bids. The sooner you accept you destiny, the easier it will be for you."**

"**And do you…want me to…kill Vancha now too?" **Darren asked with a snarl. He was badly hurt and getting weaker by the minute, so I quickly wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling to the ground.

"**Not yet,"** Tiny laughed. "**That will come in time. Much will come in time. The vampaneze will fall, and so shall the humans. This world will be yours Darren – rather, ours. Together we'll rule. Your hand at the tiller, my voice in your ear. I'll guide and advise you. Not openly – but on the sly. I'll make suggestions, you'll heed them, and together well build a world of chaos and twisted beauty."**

"**What makes you…think I'd have anything to do…with a monster like you?"** Darren snarled back, clutching on to me for dear life. I laughed at this, glad that Darren had enough guts to go against the monster that had turned all of our lives upside down.

"**You see Desmond, he hates you…why would he ever do you're twisted bidding?"**

"**I know more about the boy than you do Lara," **Desmond snapped back.** "He will accept me. He was born to." **Tiny stepped up to Darren, his face only inches away from the boy. "**I have always been there for you. For all of you."** He whispered, glancing at all of us, even Steve. **"When you competed with you friends for a ticket to the Cirque du Freak," **he continued to Darren. **"I whispered in your ear when to grab it." **I watched Darren's jaw drop, and quickly I began to realize what was happening. Desmond had influenced us all, and he knew what would come of it. Perhaps, he created all of us – what a shame that would be.

"**But why us? We were ordinary kids. Why pick on Steve and me?" **Darren asked Tiny.

"**You were never ordinary," **Tiny disagreed. **"From birth – no, conception, you were both unique. For a long time I wondered what it would be like to father children," **he said softly. "**When, spurred by a stubborn vampire, I finally decided to give parenthood a try, I created two offspring in my own mold, beings of magic and great power.**

"**Evanna and Hibernius fascinated me at first, but in time I grew tired of their limitations. Because they can see into the future like myself, they are limited in what they can do in the present. All of us have to abide by the laws not of our making. I can interfere in the affairs of mankind more than my children, but not as much as I'd wish. In many ways my hands are tied. I can influence mortals, and I do, but they're contrary creatures and short-lived. It's difficult to manipulate large groups of humans over a long period of time – especially now that there are billions of them!**

"**What I longed for was a mortal I could channel my will through, a being not bound by the laws of the universe. My all would have to start as a human, then become a vampire or vampaneze. With my help, he would lead his clan to rule over all."**

"**You're insane!" **Darren and I barked in unison. "**I don't care if you did help me," **Darren continued. **"I won't work with you or do what you want. I doubt Steve would have either, if he had won."**

"**But you will join me," **Tiny insisted. "**Just as Steve would have. You must. It's in your nature. Like side with like." **He paused to grin with pride. "**Son sides with father."**

"**What?!" **Evanna and I exploded together, as the horrific truth was revealed.

"**I required a less powerful heir," **Tiny carried on. "**One who'd carry my genes and mirror my desires, but who could act freely as a mortal. To weed out any weaknesses, I created a pair, then set them against each other. The weaker would perish and be forgotten. The stronger would go on to claim the world." **He then held out his arms with a mocking heartfelt. "**Come and give your father a hug my son!"**

_Damn…_

"**You're insane!" **Darren croaked. "**I have a father, a real dad. It isn't you!"**

"**Dermot Shan was not your father," **Desmond replied. "**You were a cuckoo's child. Steve too. I did my work quietly, unknown to your mothers. But trust me – you're both mine."**

"**This is outrageous!" **Evanna screeched, beginning to expand her body into more wolf than human. "**It is forbidden! How dare you!"**

"**I acted within the confines of the universe's laws!" **Tiny snapped back "**You'd know if I had not – all would be chaos."**

"**And it is not?" **I snapped, looking around at the dead, destroyed arena. It was sickening to look at, completely disgusting.

"**Beautiful isn't it?" **Tiny grinned, stretching out his arms to take in everything around him. He was a beast, a true, heartless beast.

"**Shut up!" **Darren screamed. "**It's bull, all of it! You're not my father! You're a monster!"**

"**And so are you," **Desmond beamed. "**Or soon will be. But don't worry son – monster have all the fun!"**

We all stared at the beast before us, our father. I was sickened by him and his words, and everything that he was planning to do.

"**Fa...Fa...Fa..." **I heard from behind me. It was Steve, who was spitting up blood by just trying to speak. "**I…want…to…know…you. I'll…serve…you…and…love…you."**

"**What on earth would I want with love?" **Tiny laughed. "**Love is one of the most basic human emotions. I'm so pleased I was never cursed with it. Servitude, gratitude, fear, hatred, anger – these I like. Love…you can take your love to the Lake of Souls when you die. Perhaps it will keep you company and comfort."**

"**You're sick!" **I gasped, horrified by his words toward his own son.

"**But…I'm…your…own son," **Steve cried.

"**You were," **Tiny sneered. "**Now you're just a loser, and soon you'll be dead meat. I'll toss your carcass to my Little People to eat – that's how little I feel for you. This is a winner's world. Second place equals second rate. You're nothing to me. Darren's my only son now."**

I could see the pain in Steve's eyes, so much that it hurt. Looking to Darren, I saw a strange gleam in his eyes, as if he were planning something. As he stood over Steve, I watched Darren put himself right in harms way. I watched as Steve began to question whether or not to kill Darren or not. And I watched as Steve found what I thought he had lost long ago – his humanity. Written all over his face, was the need to repent, and the deepest sorrow I have ever seen.

"**Steve," **Darren said, with a wicked smile. "**You were right. I did plot with Mr. Crepsley to take your place as his assistant. We made a fool out of you, and I'm glad. You're a nobody. A nothing. This is what you deserve. If Mr. Crepsley were alive, he'd be laughing at you, just as we are now."**

"**Darren!" **I gasped, shocked by what was coming out of his mouth. Why would he say this? And now!

"**That's my boy!" **Desmond cackled from behind me. Looking to Steve, I saw the humility in him quickly turn to rage, and in one swift movement he brought his left hand up and shoved his knife straight into Darren's stomach, and again, and again, and again.

"**Darren!" **I screamed, scrambling towards my fallen friend. But hands shot through the night to hold me back – Evanna knew exactly what was going on. She understood that Darren wanted this to happen, that he wanted to die, to go against his destiny.

Letting me go and helping me understand the situation, Evanna stopped her father from stopping Leonard. "**The fools going to let Leonard kill him!"** Desmond cried, struggling against his daughter.

"**Too late," **Darren giggled, allowing Leonard to stab him again.

"**Darren…"** I wept, reaching out to him. He gave me one last smile, before grabbing Steve and rolling the both of them into the river beside them.

Thus, ended the lives of the two potential Lords of the Night. Darren, my brother and friend had disappeared from my life, just as my father had. Though I knew I would never see Darren or father again, I felt glad, even hopeful. They died for us, and against Destiny. They proved that we all control our own destiny, not the little beast in the rain boots. Now I knew that I could alter my own destiny. No matter what Tiny wanted, his intruding thoughts could affect me no loner.

My destiny is my own.

**END**

* * *

Sorry this took so long folks, but here it is, the end! Finally! =) Now that I have a laptop on the way, I'll be able to publish the sequel that is already in the works! Look out for it soon!

**All That Glitters Is Gold - A Cirque Du Freak Tale - Sequel to Intruding Thoughts**


End file.
